


Confusing Reality

by Yggdrasil299



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yggdrasil299/pseuds/Yggdrasil299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy ate at the beginning a different Devil Fruit. He already has two crewmembers from the start and is determind to become Pirate King. Read as Luffy and his Crew meets everything anew! (Including OMC) Read & Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Romance Dawn

**Long time no see! And that all... I'm sorry for my long abscense and came here with a new story. Before you all ask why I have not written anything in the other one, I was busy and most of the time I don't have time. My old Laptop with all my written chapters chrashed and I lost Inspiration for a long time.**

**Well that was that for now so have fun reading this.**

**I don't own One Piece!**

**Ygg**

**PS: READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

_Once upon a time, there was a great pirate. His name was "Gol D Roger". He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His last word before his execution have inspired pirates around the world._  
 _"Want my ultimate treasures? It's possible..." he said with a large grin on his face. "hmph.. I will give them to those who can find them. I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden them in "that" place."_  
 _The world has entered the pirate area! ( From One Piece Manga - Page 4)_

 

In the habor of a small village called Foosha a young boy with a dagger stood before the ship of a pirate. The boy wore a white T-shirt with the word anchor imprinted on it and had blue shorts on and wore sandals. The pirate vessel in front of him was magnificent and the Jolly Roger had three scars across his left eyehole pointing downwards. This was the ship of "Red-Hair" Shanks and his crew. The boy already knew them seeing as they had stopped at Foosha Village about a year ago.

"I'm not joking this time! I will prove it!!" The boy shouted. The astonished crew could just watch in shock as the boy stabbed himself with the dagger underneath his left eye. Several of the crew screamed out the boys name in disbelief. "Luffy!"

We find them all now a bit later drinking away the sake in the bar except Luffy. "T-that didn't hurt one bit." he exclaimed while his eyes waters. "Liar! Don't ever do something so stupid again!" Shanks, who sat besides Luffy at the bar, shouted. "Besides that you can't be a pirate, Luffy. You can't even swim." Shanks continued in a calmer tone. "I-i just have to make sure I don't go overboard!"

( _This is about the same as the manga up to page 22_ )

As Shanks had grabbed Luffy's arm he expected to stop the boy but his hand glided through Luffy's arm. Shanks and his crew wrote that to the sake they consumed earlier while Luffy was left to fume in peace, disappointed in his hero.  
A little while later as Luffy discussed being a man with Makino the mountain bandits were back and demanded sake. Luffy saw red and his temper got the better of him. Makino ran immediatly after it had happened to the Chief to inform him of Luffy's kidnapping.

As they were ranning towards the place were they all were Luffy was about to get a beating but the fists and weapons just glided trough as if there was nothing. Luffy just stared wide eyed at his hands. To this scene the Chief and Makino arrived but they only saw Luffy getting beaten up by Mountain Bandits. So the chief pleaded for them to leave Luffy alone and that he was willing to pay.

Just as the bandit boss was desperate to cut Luffy up, Shanks and his crew came there. "So that's why no one welcomed us at the port." Shanks said, scaring Makino and Chief who were standing before him. Just as Shanks was about to continue he saw that Luffy had no damage at all. He wondered about that than suddenly felt like he could have hit himself as he remembered the empty chest. Where there should have been an unown Devil Fruit.

Luffy ate it.

It seems from the look of it no one could touch him. Now the bandits set their targets on the pirates and one held a pistol at the side of Shanks head. Shortly before the bandit could fire he was kicked aside as if it were nothing and all looked at the new spectator who stands besides Shanks.

A teenager with short black hair and dark honey coloured eyes was there grinning to the result of his appearance. Seeing his men this soundly defeated he made a desperate plan. So he threw a smoke bomb and in the smokescreen tried to grab Luffy only to feel cold hard steel pressed against his neck and feel the breath of another person a bit beside him holding the sword.

As the smoke cleared they were all suprised to see another teenager holding the boss of the bandits in place with a black katana. The teen had long white hair with purple streaks through it and his eyes were an mild orange. On his head was a straw hat covering the upper half of his face in shadows.

"Yo." Was all the white head said. "We thoght we would help out a bit, if you don't mind?" The one besides Shanks asked with a tilted head. Shanks slowly turned towards the black haired one. "May I ask your names and occupation?" Shanks was nervous about them for a reason.

The black haired grinned as widely as Luffy. "Sure! My name is Roger. Nice ta meet ya!" They all blinked at the cheerful attitude but there attention was drawn by a sigh. "My name is Shiro. We are currently still deciding what to do about occupation but we think pirates would be best. And could someone take care of this littly mousey?" The last part was said with a sadistic gleam in orange eyes.

Shanks just now noticed that while they were talking the bandit made attempts to escape every few second and he thought Shiro really needed to have a strong grip if this was possible. When finally the rest of the police gotten their arse in gear they arrested the man and took him away.

Now without a bandit in front of him they all got a good look at him. He wore a black overcoat similiar to the marine generals and under that he wore only a white short with straw sandals. Roger was in a similiar outfit except that he wore a dark green dress shirt under the bright red overcoat.

They looked familiar to Shanks but he couldn't place them. Then with his eyes widening Shanks suddenly remembered Luffy only to find him clinging at Shiro's coat and having a staring contest with said person.

"Is this normal?" He asked unsurly Roger. "For Shiro, yes. For the kid, no comment." Shiro than suddenly stared right at Roger. "Could we stay here for a few years, ne?" He asked Roger who just looked at Shiro with a raised eyebrow and Shiro than nodded. Roger let out a tired sigh but nodded to.

"Excuse me but could we stay somewhere for the duration of a few years?" Shiro asked Makino kindly. "Oh...sure just a moment I think we have only one room availabe for that kind of duration." Shiro and Roger looked at each other before looking at Makino. "We take it!"

And that was that. So Luffy suddenly had two teenagers almost always with him. Through no one knew why. And Shanks crew was mostly confused at that. Than when the time came to see them off Roger and Shiro were with Luffy as he promised to Shanks to become the pirate king. Only Shanks saw the look Shiro threw Roger.

Shanks, being a lazy polite man went to shake their hands as a form of goodbye. Shiro leaned in to talk in quite whispers to Shanks. "Don't worry. Luffy only ate the magi-magi no Mi. He will be fine." Shanks somehow assured let go and got onto the ship. After they left harbor about two hours later, Shanks decided to bash his head into.

* * *

_~10 Years later~_

After training for 10 years together Shiro and Roger decided to help Luffy with his dream to become pirate king. Luffy meanwhile found out quite a lot about his devil fruit power from Shiro. And Swordsmanship from Roger. Now the three were finally off to make Luffy's dream a reality.

* * *

_~In Foosha village Harbor~_

"They finally left, chief! I am going to miss them." said Makino proudly as she watched the boat drifting off. "They will just ruin this towns reputation, I'm sure!" hmphed the chief. While a couple of villagers laughed about. "I never thought that they were serious!"

* * *

_~At Sea~_

"What a nice weather we have today." sighed Shiro while leaning against Rogers chest with Luffy leaning on his. The peacefull scene was interrupted in form of the resident Seaking making an appearance. "Look who came to see us off!" Luffy shouted grinning.

Both Shiro and Roger just gave the beast an angry glare for daring to interupt their naptime. "Mah, Luffy make it go away!" Shiro complained. "Shishishishi! Sure thing. Magister Void!" Luffy shouted his attack and the great seaking vanished in a purple hole that appears to suck everthing in.

"Did you see that?" Luffy asked excited "I finally completed it!" Roger was grinning again "Sure thing! And that was a whole 10 with plus points." He commented while Shiro was snoring once again and they just saw him holding shield with a 10+ written on it. Both of them sweatdropped.

"Anyway I can't wait to find our crew and than sailing undernearth a real pirate flag that identifies us!" Luffy shouted again. Shiro in his sleep grinned like Luffy and Roger were doing right now too.


	2. They call the the Strawhats

 

 

**Just to say it once again One Piece doesn't belong to me.**

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

 

"Luffy, did you ever consider the possibility of creating a huge whirpool while using this technique?" Shiro asked completly calm as he leaned against the side of their small rowing boat. "You must admit we really started our adventure with a big bang now!" said Roger laughing. "And on such a nice day!" added Luffy. Shiro only sighed.

"There isn't even anyone around to fish us out and Luffy can't swim." Roger said thoughtfully. "Moron! It doesn't even matter if one of us could swim or not. We are about to be sucked in by a giant whirlpool." Shiro said while smacking Roger on his head.

With these last wise words they sunk into the whirlpool and nothing was heard after that.

* * *

_~On a remote Island~_

A pirate ship anchored. The Jolly Roger of this ship was a skull that looked to the right side and had a heart in the middle.

Currently the crew on this ship is being busy being terrified. A large female was controlling for dust on the ship and it appears she was finding some...more like a lot.

"Why is there so much dust?" She asked deceptivily calm. "S...Sorr about that, Alvida-sama! I thought I've already cleaned the whole deck...! I...I'll clean it so...so please don't...!!" A crewmate shouted towards the lone female which was inspecting for dust.

"Don't do what?" The female, now identified as Alvida-sama asked dangerously. "Please don't hit me with your bludgeon...!! I don't want to dieee!!!" He obviously was knocked out with her bludgeon.

"Coby! What's the most beautiful thing of all the seas?" She turned towards a boy with glasses.

"Eh...eh Hehehe of course that'll be... That'll be you, Albida-sama! Eh Hehehe." The boy answered nervously as he shook like a leaf. Alvida looked down on the boy.

"That's right!! And that's why I absolutely hate dirty things!! So I don't want the slightest bit of dust on my ship!! Do you hear me?" She asked (more like intimidated) her crew. "I only let you live this long because you know more about navigation than the others." She again addressed the boy in glasses. "Y...yes ma'am. Thank you very much." Coby answered shaking and on his knees in front of Alvida. "But other than that you're totally useless! Now clean my shoes!!" She shouted at Coby. "Y...YES RIGHT AWAY MA'AM!" Coby again answered now snivelling.

"Keep cleaning and don't leave any dust behind!!" Alvida shouted grinning ugly at her crew while Coby was shining her shoe.

"Y...!! Yes Ma'am!!!" The crew shouted completly scared. This woman was known to the seven seas as the female pirate 'Iron Bludgeon' Alvida. A ugly as hell woman who puts a bad name to every pirate. "That's enough for now!!! You piece of garbage!!" With that she kicked Coby away from her with her newly shined shoe.

Coby only managed to make a sound of air leaving his body as he landed a few inches away of her (goes to show how powerful she is! (note the sarcasm)). "Eh... Eh Hehehe... I....... I'm so sorry." Coby managed to get out as he was sweating from fear and holding his injurde cheek.

"If you have time to apologize, why don't you go clean the wash room!!" Alvida thundered out displeased. "Eh Hehehe. I'll be on my way, Alvida-sama." Coby said somehow managing to grin broudly while blood was running down his nose and mouth. His glasses were cracked to and he was sweating profusely. Coby still heard her screaming as he was on his way while mumbling: "......on my way....."

A while later Coby rolled up a barrel towards the hut were they had all their provision stocked up. "What? You're saying that barrel of sake got washed up on shore, Coby?" One of the other pirates asked the boy in disbelief. "Ye...yes. There seems to be something inside it. What should we do with it..." Coby trailed off.

"Great! Let's all drink together!!!" Grunt one said. "But! If the captain finds out, we'll be.." Grunt two argued vaguely. "She won't find out!!" Grunt three said with conviction. "We're the only ones cleaning the wine cellar, so only us and stupid Coby will know about this." Three continued.

"You're right!" Two agreed with three. "You know what to do, right?! Coby..." Grunt numero three said while menacingly glaring at Coby. "Of... of course! I...i haven't seen anything! Eh hehehe...!" Coby answered totally scared shitless. "S...so please don't beat me..." Coby continued while holding up his hands as if to stop or placate the evil, meanhearted pirate.

Just as they were about to open the barrel it exploded and in it's place were three teenagers. Two of them were sitting back to back and the third was stretching himself. "Ahhhhh!!!! What a nice nap that was!!!" "For you maybe, we couldn't even play poker or sleep!" The other teen interupted.

While the two blackhaired pirates were discussing back and forth about their nap time. The third one just got up from his sitting position. "Booooooys! We have visitors!" He said while drawing the 'o' in boys obviously long. "And here I thought we all died and so?" Luffy asked the other two confused.

"Obviously not, as you still can feel everything and why in the nine hells name would we arrive to the afterlife in a fucking barrel." Roger commented to that. "Huh... who are you guys?" The two oblivouse blackhaired guys asked at the same time. While the Alvida-pirates stared at them with big fishy eyes (you know bulging but I found it funnier to make it fishy).

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!!" "Why would someone be coming out of a wine barrel!?" Grunt two shouted at Luffy and Roger.

"STOP SLACKING OFF!!!!" an iron bludgeon destroyed the hut and somehow through strange coincidence Luffy, Roger and Shiro were rolling away even through the barrel was destroyed completely. They rolled into the forest on the island, Coby after them.

While Alvida's pirates were lying there completely useless and for the most part knocked out. "I ask you!!! What's the most beautiful thing in all the seas?" Alvida asked again holding her bludgeon up high. "THAT'LL BE YOU FOR SURE, ALVIDA-SAMA" The lightly confused pirates shouted out.

"Good! Then why are you trying to disobey me?" She asked leaning into the one who was nearest to her. Who of course got totally confused."Eh?...Eh?! N....No we'll never do something like that...!!!" Of course Alvida's face darkened again betoning her ugliness for the world to see. "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! I HEARD YOU GUYS SAY "WHAT A NICE NAP THAT WAS!" ALL THE WAY FROM THE SHIP!!"

Grunt number three finally got the idea that it was the kid with a strawhat shouting it out. "Ah!" Was all he could say to the amazing relevation. "O...OH THAT'S RIGHT, CAPTIAN!! THERE ARE INVADERS!!" "THAT'S RIGHT!! JUST NOW COBY BROUGHT THREE STRANGE GUYS...!!" They shouted out in fear for their 'beloved' captain (yeah right).

"What..? Could it be someone who's trying to catch me and get a reward...?!" Alvida said thougtfully with a full blown frown on her grimass of a face. "...Coby! That brat dares to betray me?!" She continued scronfully. "Could one of them be him? That famous..." Grunt one said. "Nonsense!! I head that he's still being held captive at the marine's prison!!" grunt two responded. "If he's th real thing, he must have escaped by now... That notoriously evil Roronoa Zoro!!" Alvida interferred into the angsty whiperings of her minions with a dark aura around her.

* * *

_~Meanwhile in the forest~_

"Um..are you all okay? Did anyone of you get hurt? You rolled pretty far...why did it happen now that I think about it?" Coby asked the three weirdos of teenagers. "Hahaha! We are fine!" the blackhaired boy with a strawhat said. "Say that for yourself! Next time warn me you want to do something like that." Came a muffled voice from the other black haired boy with a bright red overcoat.

"You are just overreacting. That was pretty tame." The white haired one interferred. "Forgive our manners. My name is Shiro and these two peabrains are Luffy and Roger. Would you mind telling us were we are?" The white-head continued. Coby smiled a little. "This is the breeding ground of the pirate "Iron Bludgeon Alvida". I'm a caretaker on this ship. My name is Coby."

Shiro looked him up and down before turning to Luffy and Roger. Luffy meanwhile managed to stand up again through Roger and he were leaning into each other to give support. "I see.", "That's not important!" Luffy shouted cheerfully while Shiro raised an eyebrow. Coby meanwhile sweatdropped.

"Would you have a small boat? Ours got caught in a whirlpool." Roger asked the boy. "Whirl...whirlpool?!! You were caught in a whirlpool." Coby asked completly shellshocked. "Yea, that whirlpool was scary." Two snorts came from behind Luffy as he said that with a small huff. "A normal person would've died already... You...you want a small boat? Well, I have one, but..." Coby trailed off.

Meanwhile Shiro turned to Roger. "So either we are abnormal or the undead? Which would you prefer?" "Abnormal! It's so more fun than just being dead while living." Roger answered. "I knew you were gonna say that!" Shiro crowed triumphantly.

They then turned to follow Coby and Luffy towards 'Coby's boat'. "What's this?" Roger interrupted. "A swimming coffin!" Luffy and Shiro answered. "That's a boat I built secretely for 2 years!" Coby shouted at them. "Spent 2 years?" Luffy asked. "You...don't want it anymore?" Shiro asked quitely. "Yea...I don't want it anymore. I was gonna run away in this...but I don't have the guts to do it...looks like I'm gonna be a caretaker my whole life..although...I do have something else I wanna do..." Coby said lost in his thoughts.

"Then you should leave." Luffy said.

"NO...NO I CAN'T! IT'LL NEVER WORK! WHENEVER I THINK OF ALVIDA-SAMA FINDING OUT, MY LEGS TURN ALL MUSHY..........!!" Coby screamed shaking his head furiosly. "I GET SO SCARED...!!!" He continued still screaming his head off and still shaking it too. "That day...I was only fishing but I accidentally walked onto this ship!!!" Coby explained while thinking of the scary pirates from back than and a shadow has fallen over his face. "And I had to become a caretaker on the ship these two years to stay alive...!!" Coby finished his story.

"You're pretty damn stupid and useless." Roger commented calmly. "And you seem kinda wimpy too." Shiro continued. "I don't like you." Luffy finished.

"Eh...eh heh..eh hehehe eh heheheh hehe...!!" was all Coby managed to get out while he was truning into a shell of his former self. "But...you're right... if only I'm brave enough..." Coby said to himself. "....Hey....Luffy-san, Shiro-san and Roger-san, why are you sailing?" Coby asked the three teens. "I want to become the pirate king!!!" Luffy said grinning widely. "I want to see the dream of my friend come true." answered Shiro but also grinning like Luffy. "And I want to see how far this monkey will reach." Roger said while also grinning like a maniac.

"Eh....! Wha?!! What?!!" Coy asked completly shocked. "'Pirate King' was the title of someone who has had everything in this world!! Are you telling me that you're looking for the 'world's greatest treasure'...uhm The 'One Piece'!!?" Coby shouted at Luffy while he seemed to forget that their were two others with them. Shiro just smirked at Roger smugly while Roger seemed to do an faceplant at what Coby said.

While Luffy sat on top of a stump with his legs crossed (manly way) and smiled at the shouting Coby. "You wanna die or something?! All the pirates in the world are looking for that treasure!" Coby continued screaming. "Well, so am I." Luffy answered seriously. "Im......impossible!! Absolutel impossible!! Utterly, utterly impossible!! To become the pirate king in the pirate era. There's no chance!! Utterly impossible!!" Coby ranted (that were many impossible).

Shiro turned to Roger and then to Luffy and nodded. Suddenly Coby stopped ranting but that might be because he was now sporting a nice bulge on his head. "Ow!!!! W...why'd you two hit me?!" Coby said from the floor while clutching his head. "Because I couldn't stand you!!!" Roger and Luffy shouted. "That and you were hysteric." was the explanation from Shiro.

"...Oh well.... I'm used to it anyway... eh heheheheheh..." Coby said after he sat up. "I'm not afraid of dying!" Luffy begun to explain to Coby. "Neither are we." Roger and Shiro added. "Huh?" was all Coby could say. "Because it's my dream and that's why I won't mind dying for it." Luffy continued. "We will stay by Luffy's side until the end." Roger and Shiro added again.

Coby was shocked here was someone who won't mind dying for his dream. *...!! ...such amazing resolution........!!* He thought. ".....!! ....W...won't even mind death...?!!" He asked completly shellshocked by what Luffy said. "Besides, I think I can do it although it could get pretty tough." Luffy trailed off. "Meh. You still have us." Shiro said while Roger just nodded. "Right...I still got you guys." Luffy commented. "You won't shake us away Luffy, we are like bloodsuckers once we got a taste we will continue with that taste until nothing is left." Roger said speaking with wisdom beyond his years.

All the while Coby was deeply in thought. *.................!! I've never thought of that...* As he thought tears began to drip down his face. "...Will I also....be able to accomplish my dream....?! If...I'm willing to die..." He asked with tears now streaking his face. Shiro and Roger looked at each other both thinking *That seems familiar* and continue to look between Coby and Luffy.

"Hm? What?" Luffy asked as Coby spoke a bit to quitly "Will I be able... to become a marine...?!!!" Coby asked Luffy with determination. "Well that is a new one." Shiro said to Roger in a tone that the other two couldn't hear. "His chances there are quite small." Roger answered in the same tone. "Except if that crazed marine officier is taking him under his wing maybe." Shiro continued.

"A marine?" Luffy asked. "Luffy-san, Shiro-san, Roger-san, I know it means that we'll be enemies!! But joining the marined and catching bad guys.. has always been my dream!!!" Coby screamed again, this time with determination. "You know, he has got quite the pair of lungs with all that screaming..." Shiro noted absentmindly. "That could help with the marines, they always need to shout something or another it's sometimes a real bother." Roger commented too.

Coby sweatdropped shortly before straightening himself again and Luffy only grinned brighter. "Do you think I can do it?!!" Coby shouted at the three of them. "We" Shiro begun. "Wouldn't" Roger continued. "Know!" Luffy ended. "I have to at least try!!! I'd rather die trying to get out of here and join the marines!!" Coby shouted his hands tightend. "Than stay here and be a caretaker my entire life!! And then Alvida-sama... I'll be able to arrest someone like Alvida!!" He got out in full blown determination.

Shiro suddenly grabbed Coby and pulled just as an iron bludgeon was decending onto the spot were Coby stood. "Th-thanks." Coby managed to say through his shaking and clattering teeth. "Who did you say you are going to arrest, Coby?!" Alvida thundered."Uwah!!!" Coby exclaimed. "My boat..." He said with horror as Alvida easily destroyed it.

"Did you think you can..escape from me!?" Alivda asked with grinning. (We all established that isn't a pretty sight) "Is that who you hired to capture? They don't seem to be Roronoa Zoro. Anyway, before you die, I'm gonna ask you... What's the most beautiful thing in the sea, Coby?!!!" She asked with the pirate crew behind her.

"Eh?" Roger tilted his head as he observed the landseal in front of them. "Who's this rude and fat woman?" Luffy asked Coby. "Isn't it obvious that she is of the rare species of land seal?" Shiro answered while rising an eyebrow. "Hey! That was what I wanted to say! Don't go around stealing my lines!!" Roger shouted at Shiro.

Meanwhile the Alvida-pirates, Coby and Alvida herself had their jaws dropping at the display and Alvida got very angry with those teens. "Those kids...they dare to...!!" The grunts were whispering (not really but who cares about them?). "Luffy-san, Shiro-san, Roger-san!!! Quick, repeat after me!!!" Coby shouted while shaking Luffy. "In all the seas, this lady is the most.."

*Because that's my dream and that's why I won't mind dying for it* Coby thought about what Luffy said a while ago.

"THE RUDEST AND FATEST DAMNED BITCH!!!!!" He finally shouted finishing what he was saying. Then a shadow fell over him and Coby saw Alvida frowning menacingly before him. Luffy, Shiro and Roger all started to snort before soon they were fullblown laughing.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Alvida shouted at Coby. *Don't regret it!!! I've already told myself to fight for my dreams!!* Coby thought determinded to himself. (Who else? Jack Sparrow?) "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!!" Coby screamed. (he really got there a pair of lungs.) "Well said, Coby!" Luffy said while now leaning against Roger.

"Now get behind of me!!" Shiro said as he pushed Coby behind him.

"Sh-Shiro-san!!" the boy managed to exclaim. "All of you..." Alvida started as she pulled her bludgeon up in the air and ready for the hit. "Have to die!" She finished as she brought the bludgeon at Shiro's head but he still stood. Even after having took that hit. They all saw him grinning his strawhat covering his eyes.

"It's useless against me." He said completly content. That was when they all saw Shiro having stopped the bludgeon with only one hand. "Because I'm far too strong for you." He continued as he began to push against the bludgeon. "Im....That's impossible!!! My bludgeon!" Alvida shouted out. Coby was totally suprised but managed to quickly glance at Luffy and Roger.

Both of them were grinning like maniacs. "No waaay!!!" The pirate crew shouted. Suddenly the bludgeon was in Shiro's hand raised above his head. "Reflector Hit." He said while grinning. "HUH?!" Alvida shouted confused. She was then hit with her own bludgeon into the face which then sent her flying several feets away. Were she laid out cold.

"The bludgeon....!! It just changed position!!!" The crew shouted in complete disarray. "Captain! Alvida-sama was beaten!!! By that monster!!" (overreacting much?) "Now that that is finished..." Shiro trailed off. "Prepare a boat for Coby!" Luffy continued with a serious face. "He wants to join the marines!! So stay outta his way!" Roger ended. The crew sweated heavily. "Y..yes." They answered eventually. "Hee hee hee hee!" Luffy chuckled at it while Shiro and Roger smirked. "Luffy-san, Shiro-san, Roger-san..." Coby said while tears were running down his face.

"That was purely strenght and nothing else?!"

"But...Luffy-san, if you're looking for the 'One Piece'.....um that means you have to get into the 'Grand Line', right...?!!" "Yep!" "Why do you think we are sailing?" "Seaking-fishing at Calm Belt?" The three answered through Coby looked at Shiro peculiarly. "But that place is known as the pirates' graveyard." "You already wrote us off as should have died with the whirlpool." Roger muttered.

"Yea, that's why I need a strong crew." Luffy said while sitting at the front of the ship. "And one of them is...being held captive t the place you're going." Shiro continued with one eye open lazily while leaning against Roger. "You mean....Roronoa Zoro?" Coby asked shocked. "If he's a good guy, We'd ask him to join us!" Roger answered making Coby jump as he thought that Roger was asleep. "WHAAAAT?! YOU ALL ARE DREAMING AGAIN!!! YOU CAN'T! HE'S LIKE A MONSTER!" *So are we* Shiro thought. "We can't be sure about that yet." Shiro said. "IT'LL NEVER WORK!!"

The boat was silently sailing towards the marines' base.

 


	3. Pirate Hunter Zoro

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

 

The small boat in which Shiro, Roger, Luffy and Coby were sitting and discussing the topic of Pirate Hunter Zoro, Shiro and Luffy looked intrigued at what they heard till now while Roger was exasperated with the two. "Monster, huh?" Luffy asked finally Coby tilting his head to the side. "Yea, Luffy-san. Roronoa Zoro is also known as the "Pirate Hunter", he's a scary person!" Coby answered trembling. "That sounds quite interesting..." Roger mumbled as he leaned back. Shiro tilted his head like a curious cat. *It would be funny to meet him.* He thought silently to himself.

"Rumor says he's like a blood thirsty hound, he wanders around the sea and hunts down fugitives." Coby explained while sweating profusely at Rogers words. "Beware the doggie of hell!" Shiro suddenly shouted. Luffy and Roger bursted out in laughter at the randomness of Shiro while Coby was left gaping at them. *How can they be so calm!!* he thought and then said "He's a monster in the form of a man!" Shiro and Roger suddenly looked at Coby strangely while Luffy was having a laughing fit. "So are we!" All three of them shouted.

"B-but why just don't drop the idea o-of recruiting him..." Coby trailed of unsure. *They already claim to be three monsters why need four!!!! Besides I only know for sure with Shiro-san!* All three of them just blinked at him confused. "I/He haven't/hasn't made my/his mind about recruiting him yet!" The three said at once making Coby firstly confused.

"But if he's a good person..." Luffy hadn't managed farther as Coby interrupted him. "HE'S ARRESTED BECAUSE HE'S BAD!!" He shouted while Shiro and Roger looked at each other. Before Roger handed Shiro 10 Beli while grumbling about damn precognitional persons. Luffy and Coby blinked at them shortly before returning to their arguement.

Now all four of them were standing at the harbor of the island with the marine base in sight. "We're finally at the marines' base!!" Luffy shouted while punching the air above him which did a strangely boing sort of noice at the punch. "Finally!" Roger said while throwing his arms around him. "Something the matter, Roger?" asked an amused Shiro with a little smirk that was quickly hidden by the sleeve of his coat as he held his hand up to muffle his laughter that was threatening to break out. After awhile he managed to just chuckle randomly and he began to help Coby dock the small boat properly.

"Alright, let's go eat!!!" Luffy shouted with enthusiasm. "Aye Captain-san!" Roger said with the same enthusiasm. "Sure thing, Captain-chan." Shiro answered calmly but was still quite a bit hungry.

* * *

_~A few hours later at a restaurant in town~_

"We'll go our seperate ways here!" Luffy said grinning satisfied. "You do your best to be great marine, alright?" Shiro added smiling softly at the boy. "I will....!! Thank you so much Luffy-san, Shiro-san and Roger-san! You all have to become great pirates too..." Coby replied while sniffling and furiously swiping away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "Although we will be enemies in the future." He added silently. "Nah...don't worry about little us. We manage!" All three replied happily.

"Say, I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at the marine base." Luffy wondered towards Shiro. "Possible." Was the only reply before they looked at the upturned Restaurant with wonderment. "When did this happen?" Shiro and Luffy asked. "When Luffy mentioned Zoro." Roger answered and the whole restaurant was again upturned. "Strange reaction." Shiro muttered while handing Roger 5 Beli. "Looks like we can't just yell out the name "Zoro"..." Coby whispered to them. All three made a humming agreement.

"I just saw a notice on the streets, there's someone called Lieutenant Morgan at the base." As soon as Coby has uttered this the restaurant returned to the state of chaos.

* * *

_~A while later~_

"What an interesting restaurant!" Roger exclaimed happily chuckling while Luffy was full out laughing. "We gotta go there again." Shiro added with a grin. "That's strange...!! I have a bad feeling about this...!" Coby summed up sweating slightly again. "I could understand why they'd be scared after hearing Roronoa Zoro's name, since he could escape at any time, but why would they be afraid of a Marine Lieutenant's name too?!!" he asked suspicously.

"He could have done something bad." Luffy suggested carelessy. "I think he did not he could." Shiro mutterd behind them with a bit of a gloomy expression. Roger seemingly agreeing with this statement. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" Coby screamed completly gobsmacked. "We're serious." All three stated while nodding.

* * *

_~Marine's Base~_

Now they stood all before the entrance of the Marine's Base looking at the strange looking building. "Ugly." Shiro started. "Tasteless." Roger continued. "No fashion-sense." Luffy finished upon seeing the building up close with the others while Coby was struck speechless.

"Go ahead, Coby!" Luffy continued as if they hadn't been deadpanning about the look of the base. "Yeah, what are you waiting for slowpoke." Roger said while nugging Coby towards the Marine's Base. "B....but I'm not prepared yet....!! Besides, that incident at the Restaurant got me thinking..." Coby trailed off as he played with his hands. "Ah! Luffy-san!!" He started screaming as Luffy was already looking over the wall that surrounded the Marine's Base.

"Monster.... I wonder where he is?" Luffy said while looking for said monster. "You can't find him that easily. He's probably being kept in a secret room or something." Coby deadpanned. "No! I saw something over there!!" Luffy said as he already began to run to the direction. "Captain-chan! Wait up." Shiro called which strangely enough seemed to echo around them. "It could be Zoro!" Roger said excited as he followed Luffy and then Shiro seemingly shrugged and jogged after them. Leaving Coby to stand there.

"Well he looks like a meanie." Shiro said as they all got the first few of the infamous "Pirate Hunter". Coby took one look and immediatly he drew back resulting in him landing on his arse frightened. "Th....Th....That black Bandana and cloth around his waist.... IT....IT'S HIM! IT'S RORONOA ZORO!!! AND THAT INTIMIDATING AURA....!!! IT'S ZORO......!!" All three looked first at him with blank eyes than at the tied up Zoro.

"So that's Zoro...." Shiro trailed off. "He doesn't look like much right now." Roger finished. "What do you think Luffy?" Both asked him. "That the ropes look pretty easy to break..." Luffy replied distracted. Shiro and Roger facepalmed but somehow managed to not let go of the wand like Coby. "Stop messing around!!! If you free him, he could make a mess in the town and even kill you!!!" Coby shouted at them.

"Hey! You..." The tied up person began to say. "huh?" Luffy, Shiro and Roger said while Coby let out a scream. "Could you please.. come over here and untie me? I've been tied up for 9 days and I'm exhausted." Shiro tilted his head. "He's smiling." "He....!! He talked....!!" Coby replied frightened.

"I'll repay you... I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards... I'm not lying. I'll keep my words." Zoro continued while blood was slowly dribbling down his face. "No...don't do it Luffy-san! Don't be tricked by his words...!! If you free him, he'll kill us and escape!!" Coby shouted horrified at Luffy.

"What are we chopped liver?!" was the irritated reply from Roger while Shiro whacked Coby over the head. "He can't kill me, because I'm strong too and I have these two watching my back." Luffy replied. "I would have been very insulted if you had forgotten us as well." Shiro commented with a sniff. "Ah!?" Zoro looked at them as if he wondered if they were a hallucination.

Suddenly there was the sound of a ladder clacking against the wall and a little girl climbed up and shushed the four of them before climbing over the wall and run towards Zoro. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Zoro asked still with the same exspression as before. "Guys!! Go to stop her!! She could be killed!!"

"Do it yourself!" Was the only reply Coby got from the guys.

"Do you want to die or something....? Get lost!" Zoro shouted at the little girl. "Uhm, Nii-san, I made some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten for a long time right?" The girl smiled proudly presenting her rice balls. "This is the first time i made rice balls..." She added. "I'm not hungry!! Go away!!" Zoro snarled at her.

"But..." the girl tried to argue sadly. "I DON'T WANT IT!! LEAVE ME!! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GO!!" This time he shouted it. "Roronoa Zoro!!! Don't pick on little kids or else I'll have to report to my father about it." A voice was heard. The owner of said voice was a young male who had thick eyebrows, golden hair looking like a zeppelin and expensive clothing and a few accesoiries.

"Weirdo." Came the statement of three people. "He must be someone important in the marine... Thank goodness the girl is safe now..." Coby mumbled. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Oh how I hate thee!" Shiro mumbled to himself so that no one could have heard it. "Tch.... If it isn't the Lieutenant's bastard son..." Zoro said through clenched teeth. "Bastard? Don't get cocky. My dad ist a marine Lieutenant!!" The weirdo said while putting his hand to his ear froming a shell.

"Well hello, little girl. These rice balls look pretty tasty." The weirdo said while plucking one from the girls grip. "Ah! Stop it!!" The girl demanded angrily. "Blegh!" the weirdo spit the rice ball out again. "Horrible!! You put too much sugar in it! You're supposed to put salt in these things!" "But...but I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet...!!" The girl defended her rice balls. "How could someone eat something like this? Damn it!" The weirdo shouted as he stomped on the spit out rice ball. "Aah! Stop it! Stop!! He can't eat this anymore!!" The girl tried to protect the rice balls while on her knees in front of the weirdo.

"Th...That's so cruel! That girl worked so hard to make them...!" Coby exclaimed. "That's the world." Roger muttered as he watched the whole scene expressionless while Shiro's eyes are shadowed by his strawhat and Luffy just looked on.

"Don't worry!! The ants will eat them all up. Hehehe!" The weirdo laughed fakely while squishing the rice balls more into the ground and finally stepped away from them. "Hehe..." He chuckled as he looked down at the miserable girl. "Aah!" The girl despaired over the squashed rice balls. "....That's so cruel!!! I...I tried really hard to make them...!!!" She almost cried while her whole body shudders with suppressed sobs.

"Aww... Don't cry!! It's no wonder why I hate little brats so much." The weirdo sighed while dragging his hand to his face. "It's all our fault you know? Didn't you see what was written here?" The arrogant bastard asked the girl while pointing towards a posted writing. "'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime - Marinee Lieutenant Morgan'" He read aloud to the now sobbing girl.

"You know how scary my dad can be, right?" The bastard closed in towards the girl his hand almost touching her. "You know how scary my dad can be, right? You would've gotten the death penalty if you're a grown-up!!" He said ominious. Then he turned disinterested towards one of the two marines accompanying him.

"Oi, throw this brat out!!"

"Huh!?" The marine asked shocked. "I'm telling you to throw her outta here!! Are you trying to disobey me?!!!" the bastard asked the marine pulling him closer with the front of the marines uniform. "I'm telling my dad!!!" The marine was now sweating with this threat. "Ay...Aye sir!!" He finally said.

With that he picked the girl up and threw her out over the wall. Meanwhile the trio and Coby were back on the ground. Roger looked up at the strangled scream only to see a girl flying over the wall. He reacted immediatly and jumped, catching her and processed to land on his back the girl on top of him. "Talk about shitty, snooty sassies!" Shiro said irritated. Roger helped the girl sit up and Coby took over while the three pirates looked thoughtfull.

"I didn't think you'd have this kind of endurance! I'm gonna keep you alive for one whole month." The bastard said to Zoro. "You better keep your promise....!!" Zoro replied irritated at the bastard. "Hehehe! Oh I'll keep my promise. If you can live like this for one whole month, I'll keep my words and release you!!" The bastard said happily while he walked away again. "I don't like him." Shiro stated quitly as he stroke one of his swords soothingly. Luffy and Roger shot him looks. "Good Luck!!" The bastard ended his speech mockingly.

That was when Zoro finally noticed Luffy a few feet away from him. "You still haven't left yet?" He asked mockingly. "15 Beli says that Luffy will want him in our crew now." Shiro said to Roger. "That's a sucker bet, Shiro no Saru." Shiro pouted. "Don't call me that, Roger no kingyo!"

Coby just stared at them as they bickered. "Leave now, or else he'll go tell his dad about it." Zoro continued ignoring the ruckus behind Luffy. "Oh yea?" Luffy asks quitly. "I'm looking for someone to join my pirate fleet." He calmly said. "I bet Zoro won't like it." Shiro whispered. "Pirate? Heh...! So you just gave up on life and became a crook, huh...?" Zoro said mockingly.

"It's our dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!!" All three of them shouted at Zoro looking quite serious. "Hm? Don't tell me you're gonna set me free and force me to join you." Zoro smiled bitingly. "Luffy has more class than that." Shiro said sniffing. Roger just nodded along. "I haven't made up my mind yet. Since everyone thinks you're the bad guy." Luffy replied smiling at Zoro.

"A bad guy, huh...? I'll never join you because I have something that I need to take care of!!" Zoro stated confidently. "So do we all." Roger said quitly. "I could survive even if you don't help me!! I just need to stay alive for one month." Zoro boasted. "That bastard kid promised to let me go afterwards."

"For a pirate hunter he is quite naive." Shiro stated. "And boastful, don't forget boastful." Roger added. "I'm gonna do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!!!" Zoro said determined. "Now that is finally something we can all agree on." Roger commented.

"....Really? If I were you I think I'd starve to death in a week." Shiro and Roger facefaulted at that. "That's why we're different. Go find someone else to join you." Zoro seemingly finished his speech. As Luffy was about to go back Zoro called out. "Hey! Hold on." "Huh?" "That... can ou pick it up for me?" He asked and indicated towards the mashed rice balls. "You want to eat this? But the rice ball is all muddy. Well, I guess you can't be picky about food when you're hungry..." Luffy contemplated aloud as he picked the rise ball up.

"Shut up. Just give it to me. Let me eat all of it!!" Zoro stated as he opened his mouth widely. Luffy placed them in Zoro's mouth and Zoro started to chew them with his eyes bulging out and sweat pouring out of him than he finally swallowed and heaved a big sigh. "Do you want to kill yourself?" Luffy asked completly offhanded.

"Hey let's bet. I bet you 30 Beli he is suicidal." Roger said. "I bet that he just doesn't care about death. Same stake as you." Shiro replied. "Cough... Tell that little girl...!!!" Zoro didn' manage to finish. "Tell her what?!" Luffy asked impatiently while crossing his arms. "'The rice balls taste very good. Thank you very much'...." He finished his eyes shadowed. Luffy smiled happily. "NOW it's a sucker bet." Shiro commented to Roger. Roger just sighed.

* * *

_~A while later in town~_

"Really!" "Yep! He ate all of it." Luffy confirmed the girls question. "I'm so happy!" "I would be happy too if someone would respond like that to my cooking." Roger said with a big pout. "You can't cook! That's the 2298198281 timed I say that to you. Would you care to remember!" Shiro answered.

"Hmmm.... Is he really that horrible person his reputation says he is...?" Coby asked the little girl. "No! He isn't. Nii-san didn't do anything wrong. It's just that the people in this town are afraid of him. He got arrested because of me, he killed Helmeppo's pet wolf because Helmeppo let his wolf run around and everyone got scared..."

"So Zoro is arrested because he killed the bastards little pet?" Roger stared at the girl. Shiro's eyes were once again shadowed but the frown on his face did give away his displeasure. "Yea." The girl nodded. "You're right..!! So maybe he has a bad temper, but chasing down fugitives...isn't that big a crime either." Shiro just rolled his eyes. *Wow! Finally some brain action!!* He thought cruelly. "The only bad guys are the Morgans!! Yo'll get executed if you disobey them, so everyone is afraid of them.

"Just great corrupt marines!" Shiro sighed exasperated.

"Heh heh heh heh!! Who dares raise his head? I'll tell my dad!!!" A voice was heard shouting. "Did he just rhyme?" Shiro asked Roger only to see his gobsmacked expression. "You gotta be kidding me! What the hell happened to the marines!?" Roger whispered to Shiro but Shiro only shrugged. "Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro? I'm gonna publicly execute him in three days." Helmeppo shouted at the now bowing villagers.

"I'll use him to set an example for all of you! It's gonna be pretty interesting..." Helmeppo trailed of. Shiro growled "How about I use you to set an example on!!" Roger was pissed at the arrogant bastard too. "Three days?" Luffy asked upon hearing this his face a curious mask. "Didn't you say you'll give him a month?" He asked now almost frowning. "Who are you? How rude." Helmeppo said upon noticing several someones standing up.

"I was only joking wiht him!! Only an idiot would believe that." Shiro started pouting severly. They all stared at him like he was some kind of alien being. "Roger! Now I can't make an example out of him!! Can I have someone else?" They all just gaped at him except Roger and Luffy who were both used to the weirdness that was Shiro to ignore that.

All three of them remembered Zoro's words. Suddenly Luffy moved and punched the bastard hard in the face. Shiro was wearing an emotionless mask and Roger and Coby were stopping Luffy from punching Helmeppo anymore. "Guys! I've decided! Zoro will be part of our crew!" Luffy said towards the two others while Coby tried to talk sense into Luffy. "Aye, Captain-san!" "As you wish, Captain-chan!" Was the only replies he got.

 

 


	4. Marine Lieutenant "Axe Arm Morgan"

 

**In regards of any confusion regarding the two Strawhats. Only Luffy and Shiro wear strawhats. Roger hasn't gotten his in my story.**

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

The townspeople were shocked at that. Sweating profusely, they begun shouting. "Th...this is bad...!! Who are they?!" "He dared to hit the Lieutenant's son...!! Lieutenant Morgan won't forgive him!!!"

Coby and Roger meanwhile had a troublesome time keeping Luffy from hitting Helmeppo again. "Luffy-san!! Calm yourself!! They are marines!" Coby said without stuttering. "I don't care!! A bastard is still a bastard." Luffy said while gritting his teeth in anger.

"Y...Y...YOU DARE TO HIT ME?! MY DAD HASN'T EVEN HIT ME ONCE!!" Helmeppo shouted out. "I'm Marine Lieutenant Morgan's son!!! I'll tell him about this!!!!" He continued to shout almost crying and he got a bloody nose. The townspeople drew back in fear at the threat.

"He's pretty pathetic." Shiro muttered. "Why don't you fight me yourself?" Luffy seethed. *Because he is a bastard who can't fight!* Roger thought. "Luffy-san, don't do this!!" Coby shouted. "You'll regret hitting me! You'll get a death sentence for it!!!" Helmeppo said while grining sinisterly at them.

"Considering our choice of profession we already have that." Roger mumbled. "And my dad will be the one who executes you!" He shouted while running away with two marines. "That was even more pathetic. Honestly it wont work, Luffy." Shiro said while Roger nodded along. "It's meaningless to hit people like him." Luffy said while nodding to his two friends and plopping his straw hat on again. "He run away..." Coby mumbled weakly.

"Onii-chan, you were so cool! Just then I was scared to death!" The little girl spoke to Luffy. "Really? I should have hit him a couple more times!" Luffy said his arms crossed in front of his chest. Shiro rolled his eyes. "Seriously? He wouldn't have stood after the second hit." Roger said mildly.

"Ri...Rika!!" A woman shouted at the girl. "Come here!! Don't talk to strangers! You'll be executed too if you were mistaken as one of their friends!!" Rika's mother continued while the three pirates stared at them. "Mom, they're good people! And so is Zoro..." Rika tried to defend them. "Don't be silly!! Did you sneak into the exection site again?!" Her mom shouted. "No...no I didn't...!!" Rika said unsure. "Come back into the house quickly!!" Her mother ushered her into the house while Rika looked back to the three pirates and the marine wannabe.

Luffy, Shiro and Roger were all smiling broadly and waving their hands. "Bye Bye!!" They said in unison. While Coby stood a bit behind them unsure. "Looks like we're gonna be in a lotta trouble!! Coby begun shouting. *Dramaqueen* Roger and Shiro thought. "If the Lieutenant gets mad he might send marines after us...!" *They will be after us sooner or later.* Shiro thought. "We'll deal with it when the time comes!" Luffy said still smiling broadly. "I'm gonna go talk to Zoro." He ended. Both Roger and Shiro sighed at that. "We have your back." The two said in unison and walked after Luffy.

* * *

_~Marine Base - Main Building~_

Inside a darkened office was a man who was smoking. "I am...." the man begun saying, looking out of the window behind his desk. "great!" he finished. A marine officer was saluting this figure. "Yes! Because you are the lieutenant, lieutenant Morgan!!" The officer sayed still saluting. "But lately, the offerings seems to be..." Lieutenant Morgan begun. "decreasing?" it was said in a questioning tone.

The officer begun to sweat from that question. "Ah! That...about the money for the offering..." he faltered. "The citizens have their financial problems too..." The officer said with a fake smile plastered over his face. "It's not a matter of financial problems..." Morgan answered while glancing back at the officer. "It's because they don't respect me!!" Morgan said dangerously.

"DAD!!!" the bastard son crashed into the room. "What's the matter, Helmeppo?" Morgan asked calmly. "I want to kill a certain someone." The son answered visibly annoyed to hell.

* * *

_~At Zoro's prison ground~_

"Yo." Luffy greeted the bound up swordman. "It's you again?" Zoro asked annoyed. "I told you, I don't wanna be a pirate..!!" Shiro and Roger were watching them a distance away. "He won't have much of a choice now..." Shiro mumbled. Back to Luffy and Zoro. "I'm Luffy. They are Roger and Shiro. If I loosen up the ropes, then you're gonna join us, okay?!"

"Talk about politely blackmailing someone..." Roger said as both he and Shiro recovered from the faceplant. "I have things that I need to do." Zoro answered seriously. "Besides I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate." He finished his short speech. "Why are always the pirates seen as bad guys!" Shiro shouted. "That's the difference? Besides..." Luffy answered seriously too. "Everyone already thinks you are a bad guy." *Ouch*

"I don't care what they say about me! I haven't done one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future!" Shiro and Roger watched Zoro with new interest before approaching the pair. "I won't become a pirate!!!" Shiro made a faceplant and Roger looked heavensward. "I don't care! You are going to join me!!!" Shiro and Roger smiled. "Welcome to the crew..."

"DON'T DECIDE THINGS LIKE THAT YOURSELVES!!!" Zoro shouted with sharklike teeth. "Hey, I heard that you use Katana, is that right?" Roger asked. "......! Hrm.... if I'm not being tied up, I could use a Katana." Zoro answered miffed. "Hey Shiro can you lend him your Katana?" Zoro looked to Shiro shocked that he was a swordsman. "No." Shiro said absolutely cold. "Why ever not?" Roger asked. "Do you remember the last time YOU tried to pick it up?" Rogers face turned ashen. "Nevermind."

Luffy and Zoro blinked at that display. "So....where is your Katana?" Luffy asked Zoro as Roger and Shiro bickered in the background. "That bastard kid took it. It's something that I treasure most... other than my life...!!!" Zoro answered. Shiro's eyes glinted strangely at the word treasure. "Ohh?" Luffy said. "Treasure, huh? It must be something great!!" Shiro answered the unasked question. "The treasure of a heart..." he whispered.

"Okay! I'm gonna go to where the bastard kid is.. and get your Katana back!" Luffy decided while pointing at Zoro. "What?!" Zoro asked shocked. "but if you want me to return it to you, you'll have to join our crew." Shiro smirked and Roger hid his face in his hand. "THAT'S DIRTY!!!" Zoro exploded. "Oi! Wait!!" Zoro tried to stop Luffy. "Ok! I'm going!!" Luffy shouted as he ran. "...is he planning on sneaking into the base? What a fool...!!" Zoro said.

"Hmm? No, Luffy won't sneak into the base..." Roger answered distracted as he and Shiro had begun to play poker. "What?" Zoro asked. "Luffy will fight them head on." Shiro answered.

* * *

_~At the top of the marine base~_

"OKAY! THAT'S THE RIGHT POSITION!!" Someone shouted. "Lift the statue!!" as we now see several people and a statue.

"Dad!! That kid hit me!! Why won't you help me take revenge?!!" Helmeppo shoutet at his father, his eye still swollen. "Even you haven't hit me before!!!" He continued shouting. ".........! Do you know why I never hit you?" Morgan asked seemingly calm. "YES, BECAUSE I'M YOUR..." Helmeppo answered before he was interrupted.

"Yes, because you are..." Morgan slowly stated getting up. "A BASTARD SON THAT'S NOT WORTH HITTING!!!" He ended while punching his son full force with the axe. "Arghg" Helmeppo cried out while flying away. "Why do I have to..clean up your mess?" Morgan asked calmly. "You can do a lot of things in my name but I only punish those who oppose me!!!" He stated.

"Don't misunderstand you are not the great one here!! It's your father!!" Morgan said leaning in towards Helmeppo threatening. Helmeppo only cried. "Me!!!" Morgan shouted. "Rumor says a little mouse sneaked into the execution site. Is it true?" Morgan asked turning away from his son. "Huh....? O...Oh you mean that little girl...." Helmeppo answered unsurly. "I've already..." He haven't got the chance to finish. "Have you executed her?!!" Morgan asked forcefull turning around again. "HUH? No..She...she's still a little girl..." Helmeppo said holding his hands up. "She didn't even realize her mistake..."

"Hey, you! Go into town and kill her!" Morgan ordered a random marine soldier. "WHA.." "I don't care how old she is. Whoever opposes me will die!!"

* * *

_~Back to Shiro, Roger and Zoro~_

"Why aren't you two following him?" Zoro asked the two.

"Captain-chan is gonna take care of it on his own." Shiro stated, sipping a bit of tea having enough of poker. "Besides if he needs help we would hear him." Roger countered also sipping his tea. Suddenly Shiro twitched. "I suppose it is good we didn't go with him..." Roger said eyeing Shiro warily. "Huh? Why not?" Zoro asked before a massive killing intent washed over before it was over. "I will kill that murderous bastard painfully." Shiro said plainly.

* * *

_~Back to the marines~_

"But...but Lieutenant! She's just a little girl!! ............!! I couldn't do that to her...!!" the random marine spoke out.

"Couldn't do it, huh? You are a marine captian right?" Morgan asked advancing to the poor marine captain. "And the rank of captain is lower than the rank of lieutenant..... isn't it?" he asked slowly. "Y...yes sir." The marine answered scared.

"In that case you have no right to go against my order!!" Morgan spit out a vein visible. "If I order you to go, then you will go!!"

"I can't...!!" The marine answered through he was scared shitless. "YOU TRAITOR!!!" Morgan yelled swinging his axe and hitting the marine with it. "Uwaaaaaaaaaah" Helmeppo screamed. "....!! You didn't have to do that......!!" Helmeppo managed to get out. "Cap...Captain!!" A few fellow marines cried out going towards the fallen man. "Nevermind... for the sake of reminding the citizens.. I'll go there myself." Morgan said holding his arm turned axe.

"With this arm, I rose to the rank of Lieutenant. Rank is the most important thing in the world!!!" He ranted. "I am the highest ranking officer in this base, which means I'm the greatest one here......!!! Great men don't make mistakes!!! Do you all agree...?!" He asked looking up.

"You are absolutely correct, Lieutenant!!"

"Yes sir!!" The marine soldiers shouted out paniced. "Look!! This is a symbol of my power!!!" Morgan shouted pointing towards a statue of himself being pulled by a few other marines. "A statue that has been finished today after years of work!! Now stand up my great statue at the highest point of this base!!!" He continued to rant.

* * *

_~Meanwhile with Luffy~_

He stood in frong of the base entrance having circled the whole thing. "That's strange, there isn't any marine around." He stared at the base. "Are they having a meeting?" He pondered out loud. "Nevermind the Katana, I can't even find that idiot son like this." he continued sighing.

* * *

_~At the top of the base~_

"Pull!! Pull!!" The marines shouted until an arm scraped the exit towards the lower levels of the base. "Hey! Hold on a second....!!! Just now... you damaged my statue!" Morgan rounded on a marine. "S....sorry Lieutenant! I was being careless." The marine answered scared.

* * *

_~Back to Luffy~_

"Huh?" Luffy said looking up. "There seemse to be people up there?" He asked wondering. "Let's go up and see!" He suddenly said cheerfully crouching down and suddenly threw a rubber band up there which attached itself on the edge of the building. "Banji-jump." Luffy said while kicking off. "Reverse!" And he was shooting up.

* * *

_~To the marines we go~_

"Do you know how long I've been looking forward to the completion of this statue...?!! And you went ahead and damaged it...!!" Morgan said angrily. "I'm sorry!! I'll go fix it right away....!!" The marine replied frightened. "This statue represents me...!! Damaging it meand that you don't respect me!!!!!" Morgan said plustering himself up.

* * *

_~To Shiro, Roger and Zoro~_

"I suddenly want to mince a statue to dust." Roger and Shiro said at the same time. "You two are the most weird people I have ever met." Zoro said shaking his head. "By the way why don't you two untie me?" Shiro and Roger just looked at him as if he was stupid. "Surely you don't think that we don't think that you will think that you could run away?" Shiro asked.

* * *

_~Back to the marines again~_

"Do you understand?" Morgan shouted ready to stirck while Luffy flew up in the back ground. "Oh no... I'm going to fast!!" Luffy said worried holding his strawhat. "What is that?!" "Something flew up from down there...!" The random marines shouted shocked. Luckily for Luffy he managed to catch the ropes hoding Morgans statue thus pulling the marines holding the rope with him a bit.

"Stopped at last!" Luffy shoutet *Shiro would have me if he knew what happened just now...* He thought. While jumping down on the ceiling completly intact. Through the statue wasn't that lucky and brok in the middle. "Hmm?!" Luffy said staring at the statue while holding one rope in his hand. *Now I suddenly feel like Shiro and Roger are proud.*

While the statue was crumbling down everyone stared at it slackjawed. "S..." Luffy began waving them a hi. "Sorry." In that moment the rest of the statue landed on the ground with a resounding crack. "Capture him!! I'm gonna kill him!!!!" Morgan yelled out with more veins visible. "Y.." "Yes sir!!!" The marines shouted.

"Dad, it's him!!" Helmeppo shouted his eyes almost bugging out of his face while pointing at Luffy. "He's the one who hit me!! I told you he's no good!!" Luffy only noticed Helmeppo before grabbing him. "I've been looking for you!!" He said seriously. "WAAAA! Let me go! Dad, help...help me!!!" The bastard son shouted while Luffy already set into the main building dragging Helmeppos with him.

* * *

_~With Shiro, Roger and Zoro~_

"Go Luffy!" Shiro shouted before laughing. "What's up with him?" Zoro asked Roger. "Don't ask me but somehow Shiro always nows what Luffy is up to. It is creepy." Roger said while shuddering.

* * *

_~The main base top~_

Lieutenant!! Someone's at the execution site!!" a marine said while pointing. "What...?! Another traitor!!! Have them all killed...!!!" Morgan said through clenched teeth.

* * *

_~With Shiro, Roger and Zoro~_

"What?! Luffy-san is inside the base? Alone!!!" Coby yelled at Shiro and Roger. "Hey now it's not like it would do any good if we were with him right now." Roger said. "He's too hotheaded...!!" Coby mumbled. "Yea you're right. Anyway, who are they?" Zoro said. "Hey don't ignore us!" Roger shouted.

"Oi! If you help me, they are going to kill you!" Zoro said. Whie Corby tried to untie the knot. "Shiro, he is freeing Zoro." Roger said to Shiro. Shiro only grinned a bit sharklike. "You shouldn't be arrested!!!" Coby said quitely. "I can't stand those kinds of marines. I'm going to become a real marine!! Just like the way Luffy-san is determined to become the pirate king!!" Corby said determined.

"What?" Zoro asked shocked and glancing at the two other people here. "P...pirate king...?! You are joking right?"

"Heheh...I was a bit shocked when I first heard him but he's serious!!" Corby said brightening up. "'Bit shocked' is and understatement." Roger said lightly. "I only remember him saying 'impossible' many times." Shiro added. Before either of the three to four could do anything it seemed Corby was hit. Zoro, Shiro and Roger stared flatly at the top of the marine base.

* * *

_~To Luffy~_

"They're over there! Stop where you are!!" A following of marines shouted at Luffy. "Where's Zoro's Katana?!!" Luffy asked determined Helmeppo again while dragging him along at the throat. "I'll tell, I'll tell! Just stop dragging me!!" Helmeppo shouted grabbing at Luffys arm.


	5. The Pirateking and The Great Swordsman

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

"Hurry up and tell me where Zoro's swords are!" Luffy demanded of Helmeppo who he was still dragging along. "I'LL ... I'LL TELL YOU...!! JUST STOP DRAGGING ME!!" Helmeppo screamed in answer grabbing at Luffy's arm. Suddenly Luffy came to a stop. "Okay! Spill it!" he demanded again angrily.

"They're inside my room. We.. We already walked past it." Helmeppo managed to gasp out between panting. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" Luffy asked angrily while punching Helmeppo in the face again. "THAT HURTS! DON'T HIT ME!!" Helmeppo responded to the punch.

They were interrupted by three marine personel. "DON'T MOVE!! RAISE YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" They shouted out. "No!" answered Luffy calmly and hold Helmeppo as a body shield for him. "Go ahead and shoot!!" He shouted out Helmeppo still in front of him as he charged at the personel. Helmeppo shouting like the bastardly son that he is. "What....!! You're actually using Helmeppo-sama as your shield...!!" one of the marines asked completly shocked.

* * *

_~To the execution site~_

"Yesssssssssssss!" Shiro hissed out. While Roger did a faceplant. "Aaaaaaa!" someone screamed. "I'VE BEEN SHOT!" Coby shouted out holding a bloodied hand before his face. "BLEEDING!! I'M BLEEDING!" Roger and Shiro stared at him. "I'M GONNA DIE!!!!" Shiro rolled his eyes.

"It's only a shoulder wound." Zoro sighed out. "...............are you alright........?" Roger asked drawn out. "Run for your lives. They're almost here..." Shiro and Roger only looked at each other. "We go were Captain-san/-chan goes." Coby still lying around was panting. "Ah.....ah........!! No!!.. I've got to set you free as soon as possible....!!" Roger eyed Coby strangly.

"You know that sounds like you have a crush on a swordman here." Zoro looked ticked off at him for that comment. "There is no need to worry about me. As long as I can stand this for a month, they'll set me free. Hurry up and lea..." Coby interrupted him.

"THEY WILL NOT SET YOU FREE!! BECAUSE THEY'RE GONNA KILL YOU IN THREE DAYS!!" Zoro looked shocked at. "Nonsense...! That bastard promised me that if I could survive this for a month he'd free me..." Shiro rolled his eyes. "What did you expect from the bastard son of a marine Lieutenant with a god-complex?" Coby nodded at Shiro.

"He never intended to keep his promise!" Coby managed out between pants having sat up. "That's why Luffy-san punched him on your behalf...!!! BECAUSE HE WAS TOYING WITH YOU!!" Shiro looked at Roger a bit pensieve. "Do you think it was the baka bandit?" Roger could only shrug while the other two ignored them.

"Wh...what did yu just say....?!!!" Zoro asked completly shocked. "The navy will never let the four of you off! Please!! After I set you free, please help rescue Luffy-san!!" Shiro facepalmed. "Great now a future marine does the recruiting for us." Coby probably having heard Shiro begun to talk again.

"I will not force you to become a pirate, however, he along with Shiro and Roger are my saviours!!" Shiro and Roger rubbed away an imagenary tear. "Luffy-san is very strong!! As long as you two join forces, you all will definitely be able to escape town!! Definitely!!" Roger and Shiro pouted in unison. "I feel cut off."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!! THE FOUR OF YOU WHO HAVE BETRAYED LIEUTENANT MORGAN.." The marine interrupted the tearful plea of Coby pointing their guns at the four on the execution site. "DIE HERE!!!" Shiro's eye begun to twitch again. While Roger, Coby and Zoro looked shocked at them.

* * *

_~Inside te base~_

"Is this the room?" Luffy asked Helmeppo who he was still dragging along. "Ah! Alright found the Katana!!" Luffy comented seeing three swords leaning against a wall in the room. "But there are three Katanas here.. OI! Which one belongs to Zoro?" Luffy asked the barely concious Helmeppo.

"What's wrong? Did you faint?" he asked before he went over to the window near the swords which had the sight towards the execution site. "What's happeningat te execution grounds...?" He asked himself leaning against the window. "Coby! Shiro! Roger!" His eyes widened at the position Shiro was in.

* * *

_~Down Execution site~_

"SURROUND THE BASE!! DON'T LET THE GUY WITH THE STRAW HAT ESCAPE!!!!" Morgan shouted out. Shiro tensed more his hand alread on the handle of the slender Katana at his waist. "How interesting..." Mogan said from his position behind the marines.

"The five of you are planning to cause political upheaval?" Zoro gritted his teeth while also observing the position Shiro slid into. "Roronoa Zoro... I've heard of your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me." Morgan continued with his rant of greatness and so on.

"Before my great strenght.. You're just garbage...!!! READY!!" The marines were getting ready to fire their guns. Shiro tensed even more, his muscles clenching and unclenching waiting for the enemy to make the first move. Coby was holding back his tears while Roger tried to make Zoro's binds come lose.

Zoro meanwhile was suffering from a flashback. *I.... I can't die here... I still have things I need to settle!!! Because I made a promise...*( _You all know of Zoro's promise to Kuina and if not please open mangareader(dot)net and read One Piece chapter 5 page 10 to 16_ )

*I made a promise...!! I cannot die here!* Zoro thought panicked. Shiro narrowed his eyes at all the guns pointing straight to them and aware that Luffy will be there any moment.

* * *

_~With Luffy~_

He once again had the rubber band in is hand while making his body as hard as steel. "Banji-jump!"

* * *

_~Excecution site~_

"FIRE!!" Morgan shouted. Shiro having glanced up saw Luffy and got ready to. He drew the beginning of his Katana out of it's sheath. And just as Luffy landed in front of them and his body seemingly absorbed the bullets going towards them he drew his Katana and deflected with it the stray bullets that Luffy's body didn't cover. In the process both Coby and Zoro stared shocked at them.

"YOU!" Zoro shouted out not believing his eyes. "Luffy-san!!!" Coby shouted out. "These straw hat boys.." Morgan said ticked off. The Marines just stared shocked at them and then suddenly a multitude of bullets were flying in there directions. "It's" Shiro begun. "No" Luffy added. "Use!!" both of them shouted out. Luffy laughing hard and Shiro smiling sadistically as the marines screamed. "What kind of humans are you?" Zoro shouted shocked even he couldn't have deflected that many bullets without hitting Luffy or even reflecting them back.

Coby has fainted from shock. Roger smirked at them amused at the chaos they made now. "Hehe... I am... the one who will become the pirate king!" Luffy smirked at Zoro. " I will be the greatest Navigator of all time." Shiro replied looking at the marines. "I will become one of the best explorers ever." Roger added with a large grin. "Look, which on is your treasured Katana? I couldn't figure it out so I brought all three of them." Luffy said totally ruining the badass image he just gained.

"All three belong to me because I use three Katanas." Shiro raised an eyebrow before glancing at the swords still in Luffy's hand. "Resisting te navy here together with us will make you an outlaw." He simply said. "Or maybe you want to die here?" Luffy added carelessly. "Are you the offspring of the devil... forget it.. rather than to die here... why don't I just accede to your request.. and become a pirate!!" Zoro asked grinning.

"That's actually me." Shiro told him. Before he turned to the marines with Katana drawn and a maniacal grin on his face.

 

 


	6. The Third Crew Member

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

"Yes! I have another companion!" Luffy exclaimed fisting the air. "Okay, hurry and get these ropes off of me!" Zoro interrupted him dead serious. "THESE GUYS! HOW THE!? HOW DID THEY MANAGE TO REPELL THOSE BULLETS?!" The marines were shouting confused.

"That rascal isn't normal... he must have eaten one of the "Devil's Fruits"!" Morgan commented. "HE ATE THE OCEAN'S SECRET TREASURE? THEN HIS SPECIAL ABILITY IS DUE TO THIS FRUIT?" The marines asked completly nervous. While the marines had a little panic feast Roger got back to untiying Zoro.

"LIEUTENANT; THAT GUY'S GONNA TAKE OFF ZORO'S ROPES! DON'T LET HIM TAKE THEM OFF!" The marines having finally realised what was happening in front of him. "IF GUNS DON'T WORK, THEN WE'LL USE SWORDS TO KILL HIM!" With this the marines charged towards the five figures standing/lying in the middle of the execution grounds.

"Roger. Hurry up." Shiro said quitly as he once again readied his sword. Luffy's hand was on the hilt of his own sword. "Damn! This knot is so hard to untie." Roger mumbled still fumbling with the knot. "Oi! Hurry up!" Zoro shouted at him. "Ugh...ah, did I faint? What did.." Coby finally waking up rubbing his head and sitting up mumbled.

"Waaaah! AAAAAhh!?" Coby shouted. "Could you stop taking my time, you're so noisy!" Roger replied to Zoro. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO TAKE YOUR TIME!" Zoro shouted back. "GUYS, WATCH OUT!!!" Coby ended his shout with this. "Take your time Roger." Shiro said still watching the marines charging in.

"Oh! I untied one side!" Roger said holding up the rope. "IDIOT! HURRY GET ME MY SWORDS!" Zoro shouted at Roger. "ALL WHO OPPOSE ME MUST PERISH!!" Morgan shouted. "Urgh! I'm getting a headache with all this shouting." Shiro commented.

Coby was screaming wordlessly. With those the marines finally made it to the group but you only head sword clashing, Zoro stopped them all with his three swords. "Now that is the way to handle swords!" Shiro and Roger shouted out.

Luffy was grinning like a lunatic. "WHAT THE...?!" Morgan shouted shocked. Coby looked completly stunned. "All of you better not move! You move... and I'll kill you!" Zoro threatened the marines with his eyes shadowed. The marines were sweating massivly and tears run down their cheeks.

*How scary..!!* They thought in unison. "I already told you I'd be a pirate with you lot... eitherway, after this incident with the marines I'll be an Outlaw too... but its okay... I still have my own goals!" Zoro sayed to Luffy, Shiro and Roger. Shiro was smiling completly gentle down at him and somehow this smile freaked the marines even more out.

"I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman! I no longer care if my name is clean or not... Bad guy, Good guy, it no longer matters! As long as my name is known worldwide!" Zoro continued. "IF YOU LOT DO SOMETHING THAT ENDS UP IN THE WAY OF MY GOAL, I WILL HAVE YOU CUT YOUR STOMACHES OPEN TO SAY SORRY!" He finished but even he was freaked out by the matching psychotic grins Shiro and Roger were sporting.

"Good! To be the world's number one swordsman! Since you wanna be the pirate king's crew member, if you can't even acomplish something that small, then I would be very embarassed as well!" Luffy answered to the declaration of Zoro. Shiro and Roger were nodding along. "Heh! Well said!" Zoro breathed out.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STANDING THERE FOR?! HURRY UP AND FINISH THOSE FOUR OFF!" Morgan shouted from behind the marines. "Zoro, duck!" Shiro said gaining everyones attention.

"Dance of Phoenix.........!!!" Shiro shouted out as he took care of the marines in one sword swing. Morgan was staring shocked at Shiro and the falling marines before his feet. "Super!! Very cool!!" Coby said grinning.

"What was that...?" Zoro asked glancing back at Shiro.

"Devil Sword Kuroyami." Shiro replied looking completly apathic. "De...devil sword?", "Lieutenant! We can't kill these four!", "They're too strong...", "Any... anyways... we can't defeat Zoro..." The fallen marines spouted out still lying on the ground.

Luffy, Zoro, Shiro and Roger were standing opposite them and the marines somehow got the 'doom' vibe from them. "Tch! No major injuries!" Shiro spit out. "This is an order... whoever... just said that... get a gun and kill yourself!!" Morgan ordered finally being in front of the marines. The marines looked shocked at him. "I don't need... useless soldiers!" Morgan continued looking completly insane.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" He shouted out. The marines holding their own guns to their own head, sweating heavily. The four of the execution site snapped thei attention towards them. "What the hell do these dumb marines think they're doing...?!" Zoro asked getting ready only to look shocked as both Luffy and Shiro run towards the marines.

"We are the marine's worst enemy!" Luffy and Shiro said in unison. Cocking their fists back. "IF YOU HAVE GUTS THEN EXECUTE US!!" They said upon impact punching Morgans axe arm. The marines and Zoro were looking at them curiously.

"LUFFY-SAN, SHIRO-SAN...! DEFEAT THESE MARINES!!" Coby shouted out loud. "People like you two, without status... have no right to oppose me!" Morgan countered throwing his coat away. "I AM MARINE LIEUTENANT AXE-HAND-MORGAN!!" Morgan shouted readying said axe-hand.

"My name is Luffy!"

"I am Shiro!"

"Nice to meet you!"

Both of them said completly serious before jumping/ducking under the axe that morgan used to slash them in half. "GO TO HELL!" Morgan shouted. The security fence being sliced in half, shocking Coby.

"Wah!? The fence broke into half just like that!!" He shouted sweating profusely. Luffy still in the air flipped over and hit Morgan in the face with his feets. Shiro having ducked used one hand to balance before kicking Morgan where the sun doesn't shine. Both were propelled back landing in a crouch and Morgan falling over.

"Lieuetenant, they..." The marines stared slackjawed at the scene having already winced in sympathy to Morgans manhood. "You little bastards!" Morgen said standing up again once again trying to use his axe on the two. Luffy propelled himself into Morgans direction going far faster than what should be possible.

Shiro a few steps behind him. "Go to hell!" Morgan repeated. Crashing his arm down. Luffy evaded with suddenly swinging himself to the side. Shiro jumbed up and landed on the axe on the ground.

"I'm not dead yet!" Luffy grinned as he was still spinning. "Neither am I!" Shiro said getting ready to punch him too. Morgan looked shocked at them before Luffy kicked Morgen in the head again and Shiro propelling himself to punch him in the stomach. Both of them jumped away again while Morgan was once again falling.

"Too...too strong..." Coby stammered at seeing Luffys and Shiros display. "Lieutenant Morgan... can only be kicked and punched around.!" The marines stated shocked. Luffy grabbed the shirt of the still downed Morgan his fist cocked back. "Some great marine you are..." Shiro said standing a bit aside. "Destroyed Coby's dreams and goal..." Luffy continued.

Zoro just watched the two while wondering where the hell Roger went. "WAIT!" A shout interrupted them. Luffy punched Morgan anyway. "YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!" Helmeppo shouted out. "IF YOU WANT THIS GUY TO SURVIVE, THEN DON'T MOVE! IF ANYONE MOVES, I'LL SHOOT!" Helmeppo demanded pointing a gun at Coby's head. "Helmeppo-sama" the marines murmured.

"LUFFY! SHIRO! I... I DON'T WANNA BE IN YOUR WAY..." Coby shouted at the standing figures. "I'M NOT AFRAID OF DEATH!" He continued. "Okay... We know!" Shiro and Luffy said grinning friendly at him. "You stupid son, Coby's not afraid of death!" Luffy shouted pointing his finger at Helmeppo.

"Hey! You idiot, I told you not to move, or I'm gonna shoot.!" Helmeppo yelled. "GO AHEAD AND SHOOT! LUFFY! BEHIND YOU!" Coby suddenly shouted out. "I am... the great marine Lieutenant!" Morgan said standing behind Luffy axe drawn. "Magi-Magi Pistol!!" Luffy shouted out. Shiro getting ready. "Daddy! Hurry.." Helmeppoe cried out.

Roger having sneaked behind Helmeppo kicked him in the nuts and Luffy's attack of a dark violet light hit him in the head knocking him out. "Nice!" Luffy commented to Rogers part. Morgan beginning to fall backwards.

"You too, Shiro." Shiro was standing before him his swords blade glowing with ancient runes. "Leave it to us! Captain-chan!" Shiro answered already sheating his sword.

 


	7. Friends

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

"The Lieutenant... lost!!" was someone heard shouting as they saw the downed Morgan and his bastard son. "Lieutenant Morgan has been defeated!" The marines all just stared as Luffy and Shiro stood silently in front of them.

Roger, Zoro and Coby were by the bastard son in the middle of the execution site. "If you still want to arrest us," Shiro began, looking completly serious at the marines. "Come and get us." Luffy continued slightly grinning. The marines looked at each other silently.

"YES....!","WE'RE FREE!!","WE ARE OUT OF MORGAN'S CONTROL!","LONG LIVE MARINES...!!" The marines suddenly shouted, dancing and hugging each other, swords in the air. "What's going on?" Luffy asked. "They seem to be happy that Morgan was defeated!?" Roger and Shiro just snorted at the action of the marines.

"Everyone...hated Morgan..." Coby declared grinning. The happy mood was interrupted by a sudden thud. "Zoro?!" Luffy, Roger and Shiro asked while turning towards the downed swordsman. "ZORO-SAN!!!" Coby shouted.

* * *

~A bit later in town~

"I'm full!" Zoro declared with a hand patting his stomach and grinning. "Haven't eaten for nine days, almost starved to death!" Shiro smiled while sipping a bit tea, as he already finished before the others.

Roger was still busy stuffing himself a bit. "Then it's impossible for you to last a month!" Luffy commented still eating like Roger. Zoro stared at the two. "You two are so scrawny, how come you can still eat more than me!" He asked them suspiciously.

"Sorry... even I ate quite a lot..." Coby apologized. "I think your cooking is delicious." Shiro commented airily. Coby stared warily at him before once again turning apologizing eyes towads the owner.

"Don't worry! Keep eating, you saved our town!" The owner or otherwise known as Rika's mom said. "Onii-san, you're so strong!" Rika said to Luffy. "Yep! I'm strong!", "That he is..." Roger mumbled still busy eating. "I'll get stronger later on!" Luffy finished as if Roger hadn't interrupted him.

Shiro only hummed. "Oh yea, what are your plans next?" Zoro asked his dining companion. "I'm going to head for the 'Grand Line'!" Luffy said brightly. "We still need to recruit members, Captain-chan." Shiro said thoughtfully.

"WHAT?! YOU'E SAYING CRAZY THINGS AGAIN! JUST YOU FOUR, HOW CAN YOU ENTER THE GRAND LINE?" Coby begun shouting. Shiro begun pouting. "Roger, dear~ I'm being ignored again!" Roger only raised an eyebrow in replay causing Shiro's pout to get bigger.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THE WORLD'S STONGEST PIRATES ALL GATHER THERE!" Coby continued shouting. Luffy just looked at him unimpressed. "We're going for One Piece..." Zoro interrupted a grin forming on his face. "It won't hurt to head that direction!" He finished.

"ZORO-SAN, EVEN YOU'RE SAYING THIS RUBBISH!!" Shiro rolled his eyes and Roger sighed at Coby's dramatics. "What are you so worried about, it's not like you are coming with us..." Zoro asked sweatdropping.

"EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT GOING... I WILL STILL WORRY! CAN'T I?" Coby shouted at Zoro from across the table, slapping said table with one of his hands.

"CAN'T I WORRY ABOUT YOU GUYS?" That statement had Zoro silent. Shiro was still sipping his tea. "Luffy-san, Roger-san, Shiro-san... even though we just met..." Coby begun hesitantly. "BUT WE ARE FRIENDS!"

Luffy just grinned in reply. "Yep! Even though we have to part," Luffy begun still grinning broadly. "We'll always be friends!" Roger, Shiro and Luffy ended.

Coby beamed at that. "I never had friends growing up..." Coby begun with a monologue. "EVERYTIME I WOULD BE PICKED ON... NO ONE WOULD EVER STAND UP FOR ME..." Coby shouted out. The four pirates looking at the boy. "But the four of you... taught me to live by my dream!!" Coby ended with that a determined look on his face.

"That's why we're heading for the Grand Line." Roger replied evenly. "Yea!" Luffy and Zoro chimed in verbally while Shiro just nodded. "Hmm...that's true..." Coby said rubbing is head.

"NO! NO!!!!! WHAT I MEANT IS, YOU'RE TOO RECKLESS..." Coby quickly corrected himself. "First of all, you'd better worry about yourself!" Zoro said bonking Coby on the head with the hilt of his Katana.

"Even though you were just doing chores on a pirate ship, you're still a small pirate. Don't underestimate the marine's ability to gather information, if they know your past, they won't let you join for sure!" Shiro continued for Zoro, looking up from the tea cup he has been staring at with strangly cold orange eyes.

"Excuse!" A marine opening the front door of the diner said. Getting the attention from everyone there. "We are wondering, are you really..." The marines hesitated. "Pirates?" He finally finished. "Yes, We just found our third Crew Member," Luffy and Roger stated. "So that would make us pirates now!" Shiro finished still staring at Coby with his cold eyes.

"Even though you are pirates, in reality... you saved our town and base. For that we are grateful." The marine started adjusting his cap. "But, since you are pirates... as marines we cannot allow you to stay any longer. Please leave this place immediatly. As for the events that occured here, we will be reporting it to the headquarters." The marine finished his long speech.

"Hey! Marines! What kind of bullshit are you saying?","ARE YOU KIDDING ME? OR HAVE YOU ALL GONE NUTS?!","THEY ARE THIS TOWN'S SAVIOURS!!" The upset villagers shouted at the marines. Inside the bar/diner. Luffy stood up. "Hmm, well then... let's go! Thank you for your food ma'am." Roger and Shiro followed their captains lead and stood.

Shiro placing the tea cup finally down. Zoro stared at them thoughtfully. "Luffy-san, Shiro-san, Roger-san..." Coby stated shocked. "Are you really leaving, onii-san?" Rika asked quitly. With that the four pirates headed for the door, Zoro has risen rather quickly to follow them, leaving Coby standing behind.

Coby himself wore a disbelieving expression. "Aren't you with their group?" The marine asked Coby. "Eh! I...!" Coby stammered. Through than came the declaration of friendship from the three of four people behind him. "I'm...not..not... I'M NOT WITH THEM!!" Coby finally shouted. Luffy, Roger and Shiro were grinning their eyes shadowed.

"Please hold on.." The marine asked. "Is he telling the truth?" Shiro, Luffy and Roger all had and unreadable look on their face. "We know what this guy...used to do..." All three answered in unison pointing at Coby. "Luffy-san, Shiro-san, Roger-san...?" Coby asked shakiliy *What are they...*. "We can't remember where but, he used to be with this fattttt female pirate.... We think her name was Albida." Luffy continued mimming fat.

"STOP..." Coby said. *If they know I worked on a pirate ship before... then they wont let me join the marines!* was Coby's thought. "Don't say any more..." He whimpered. The marine was silent. While Luffy walked up towards Coby and poked him in the head. "It was a fat and ugly female pirate, this guy spent two years there..." Luffy continued. *Please! Shut up...* Coby thought despairingly before he punched Luffy square in the face.

"SHUT UP!!" Coby shouted. Everyone looked shocked at that except Luffy, Shiro and Roger. Luffy was grinning while Shiro was expressionless like Roger. Coby panted fist still raised. Luffy punched him back. "You! You deserve a beating!!" He shouted out while paying Coby back in kind.

"Damn You!!" Luffy continued while beating the crap out of Coby. "You deserve a beatdown." The marine watched this completly shocked. "Both of you, stop it! I won't allow this town to get in any more fights!" The marine finally shouted at them. Roger grabbed Luffy from behind, dragging him a way from a downed Coby.

"Hey! You went overboard! Again!!" He shouted a tick beneath his right eye. "Stop it!" Coby looked like he fainted. "I know he isn't your friend! PLEASE LEAVE THIS TOWN IMMEDIATLY!!" The marine shouted pointing a finger at them. *He....did it for me...* Coby thought. *He wanted to make me mad... make me hit him* The still lying Coby thought.

Meanwhile the pirate gang was heading out.

*Even in the very end... I still needed their care...*

Luffy continued peacefully. "Come on! Didn't you want to arrest me?!" Zoro asked mockingly of the assembled marines while they took steps back. "Stop provoking them." Shiro ordered calmly his glowing orange eyes taking in the scene.

*I am so dam useless... I am... an imbecile...* Coby continued thinking sitting up, getting the attention from the marine. *If I don't take this chance, then everything they did will be a waste!!* He pep-talked to himself. "PLEASE LET ME JOIN THE MARINES!" He asked the marine in front of him. "EVEN IF IT'S CHORES, I WILL STILL DO THEM!!" He ended his plea. *Good! I did well!* He thought still bowing.

"Captain! I'm againt it! We cannot accept a person whose past is unclear to us!" Another marine said entering the bar. "There has been events where pirates have joined the marines to be spies! So, we have to properly check his background... before we can decide..." The marine continued.

Leaving Coby speechless for a moment. "I AM...A MAN WHOSE DREAM IS TO BECOME A MEMBER OF THE MARINES!!" He shouted determined leaving the marines speechless.

"Don't think that we don't now your past as a pirate. You underestimate our power!" The captain of the marines informed Coby. "But, I will still allow you to join!" He continued. "YES SIR! THANK YOU SIR!" Coby shouted out earnestly.

* * *

~At the port~

"Nice act! This way, even though he's been a pirate before, it wouldn't be such a big deal!" Zoro commented to Luffy, who was currently a bit fussed over by Shiro.

"I believe Coby will become stronger and more independent in the future!!" He said laughing. "Luffy stop moving you head and let me get a look at that!" Shiro ordered as he inspected the bruise on Luffy's cheek.

"Is he alright?" Zoro asked Roger quitly. "Yeah, he is normally bipolar..." Roger answered back.

"Time to go, or else there's no telling what else will happen! Not leaving anything behind, that's what pirates are all about!!" Roger said while Luffy readied the boat with Shiro. "Hahah! That's what we're saying!" All three replied to him. "LU....Lu....Luffy-san!!" They heard a shout from behind them seeing Coby standing there out of breath.

"Coby.." Luffy mumbled. "Thank you very much! I will never forget you for the rest of my life!" Coby shouted while saluting towards the four of them. "I've never seen a marine saluting pirates!" Zoro commented smirking. "Hehe... COBY! WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY!" Luffy shouted waving his arm.

"Group Salute!!" The marines shouted shocking Coby as they too saluted the pirates from behind Coby. While the four pirates sailed away. Luffy waving with both hands, Roger with one, Shiro was smiling secretly at them his orange eyes gleaming and Zoro was sitting and smirking giving the marines a nice profile of him.

* * *

~By the marines~

"You have great friends!" The captain commented to Coby. "Yes Sir!" Coby shouted crying. "We just saluted pirates, and have violated the marine's codes! So! The punishment will be no food for a week!!" The captain ordered his subordinates. "Yes Sir!!" The marines shouted.

* * *

~With Luffy~

"Yahoo!!!! WE'RE OFF!!!!!!" Luffy shouted out stretching himself. "Grand Line! Here we come!!" Roger and Shiro yelled out. Zoro grinning in the background.

 

+After the addition of pirate-hunter Zoro into is Crew, Luffy, Shiro and Roger begin their journey once again, but, they don't know there are only moe and more difficult challenges ahead of them...+


	8. Nami enters

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

"Ugh... I'm so hungry..." Luffy complained. "It's funny that you have absolutely no navigation skills... come to think of it, don't we have a navigator..." Zoro commented. "Why? I've always been wandering and Shiro has an outdated map so he tries his best to find the next island." Luffy stated.

Shiro just concentrated at the horizon. "You're like me too, wandering and capturing hunter pirates for rewards, only you don't have someone with you..." Luffy commented idly. "I don't remember me saying that I live completely off of rewards!" Zoro defended himself.

"I was searching for a man, that's why I left to the sea, but now I can't find my way home..." Shiro snorted. "And you complain about my navigational skill?" He asked dryly. "I had no choice but to start hunting piates for a living, just to get a little bit for the living expenses..." Zoro continued as if he hadn't hear Shiro.

Roger suddenly woke up from his nap. "Oh, so you're lost?" He asked. "SHUT UP! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S LOST!!" Zoro shouted at them all. "Geez... never heard of pirates who don't know how to navigate!"

"That is objected." Roger stated calmly. "How do you expect to go to the grand line like this? You should hurry and find a crewmate who knows how to navigate!" Shiro's eyes were shadowed by his hat before he looked at Zoro blankly. Zoro shuddered at these eyes.

"No, I need someone who knows how to cook, and someone for singing..." Luffy listed. "Idiot! What are you going off on!?" Zoro shouted, his teeth sharp. "Sooooo hungry............." Both of them flopped over. They noticed a bird in the sky. "Oh! A bird!" Zoro commented.

"Looks pretty tasty..." Luffy added, both stared at the bird over them. "Let's eat that bird!" Luffy shouted sitting up. "How are you going to eat it...?!" Zoro asked him an eyebrow raised. "I'll go get it! Watch my specialty!!" Luffy shouted the bunji-jump rope in his hand again.

"Luffy, Don't!!" Shiro shouted alarmed. "Bunji-jump...." With this he shot off. "Reverse!!" Zoro looked at Luffy who was heading straight for the bird. "Nooooooooooooooo!!!" Shiro shouted out. Roger just gave a defeated sigh. Zoro looked at them questioning. "Can't believe he thought of that...." Zoro uttered looked at the bird and Luffy. "Huh?!" He said as the bird bit Luffy.

His head inside the opened beak of said bird. "That's why I said don't." Shiro said with a sigh. The bird flew off with Luffy, who was calling for help. "You Idiot!!!!!!!!" Zoro said getting one oaf, Roger immediatly the other while Shiro was positioned in front of Zoro shouting direction at them. "What the heck are you doing!" Zoro shouted.

"People!!!" Shiro shouted. "Hey.. stop the boat!! The boat over there, stop!!" The people shouted. "Huh?! There are peope in trouble here too?" Zoro asked. "We don't have the time to stop! You guys get on yourselves!" Roger shouted.

"You...What did you say?!" The people shouted back before the boat was already at their location and they grabbed on. "Heh! Your climbing skills aren't bad!!" Shiro commented still looking at the sky. "Were you trying to run us over?!" The three people shouted.

"Whew... thank god! Why are these guys so reckless!?" The three people yelled-mumbled. "Hey! Stop the boat! This is the pirate Buggy-sama's territory..." The three clowns said. "What!?" Zoro was irritated.

"Keep rowing you two, I will deal with this clown-parade." Shiro said in a low voice. A bit later we see three beat up clown-pirates rowing. "Hohohoho-hooho..." One laughed while sweating profusely. "We didn't know you were "Kuroyami Shiro"! We're really sorry..." They said. While Zoro looked at Shiro with an raised eyebrow. Shiro meanwhile was a bit embarassed.

"You three made us lose track of our friend!" Roger said seriously. "Put some back into it! If we don't find our friend, you three are in for it!!" Zoro and Shiro said in unison. "Oh yea, why were the three of you drifting in the middle of the ocean?" Zoro asked.

"Yes yes yes! Good question, you finally asked!" One of the three answered. "That girl!","Yea! That bad girl!","But, she's real cute too!" The three clowns yelled out. "The three of us just finished robbing a ship, and on te way back...." One of them begun telling. ( _You know how the girl robbed the pirates and left them in the ocean. Where then their boat sunk in a storm_ ) "...and that's what happened...","Terrible, huhh?!" The pirates of clowns shouted.

"She can predict the weather... this gril must be something special!" Shiro just made a face. He already can't stand this girl. Roger just subtly rubbed Shiro's back. "Wonder if she'd join us..." Zoro wondered.

"I hope not." Roger said who was eying Shiro worriedly. "If I find her I'm gonna kill her!",

"First we got to get our loot back!",

"Yea...if we go back empty-handed, Buggy-sama will..." The clowns spoke between themselves. "Good Luck, getting anything back from this wrench of a thief!" Shiro looked at them darkly but he was ignored.

"Who's Buggy?" Zoro asked. "He's our pirate leader, haven't you ever heard of "Buggy the Clown"? He's a dangerous man who ate one of the "Devil's fruit"." One of the Clown-pirates said. "Ate a devil fruit...?" Zoro asked.

At a distant town a huge ship was in the habour. The town was completly empty. "Stop! You can't run from us!!","Thief!! Give back our navigation map!!" Shouts were heard from people chasing a person.

The person was girl with orange hair who was panting heavily while still running away. "I finally have it! The navigation chart to the Grand Line!!" She said. "Damn! If we don't get that map back, we're dead!","If we let the captain know what happened, we're gonna have an ugly death!" The chasing guys shouted.

"Reporting in! Captian Buggy, there's an unkown flying object in the air!!" "Use teh canon and shoot it down!" "Aye Captain!"

The girl and the chasing guys were distracted by a bang in the air, then they heard a person shouting. The person finally landed in the ground creating a huge dust cloud. "Someone...fell from the sky?!" The chasers shouted their disbelief.

"What....?" The girl asked. "Why did they have to shoot me with tha canon? Damn it..." The person that has fallen asked noone. His shilouhette became clearer as the dust cloud cleared before they saw a teen with a strawhat, red vest and blue shorts standing between them.

"What the! He's still alive!" The chasers shouted out. "Whewwwww!!! Finally landed! Next time I really should listen to Shiro..." Luffy still talked to himself. The girl had a idea. "Oh 'boss'! You're finally here... I've been waiting for you to save me! I'll leave everything to you!" She shouted out while running away.

"Ah! She ran off again!","We don't have to chase that girl anymore." One of the chasers started. "Her 'Boss' is still here!","That's true! They're together anyways!" The three chasers circled Luffy, who was looking in the direction the girl took off to in confusion.

"Am I right? Boss!" One of them stated hitting Luffy so that his hat flew off. "That map was Captain Buggy's treasure!!" He continued to shout while Luffy was looking after his flying hat before hitting the offender hard in the face so that he was flying backwards.

"Don't you dare... mess up my hat!!" Luffy stated baring his teeth at them and catching his straw hat. "You... Damn you!" The two remaining shouted swords still drawn and charchign at Luffy only to end up wiping the floor. "Wow! You're really strong! You beat those guys with swords bare-handed!"

The girl shouted, sitting atop a ceiling of a building. "Ah? Who are you anyways?" *and were the hell am I...* Luffy thought. "I am a thief who only steals treasure from pirates! My name is Nami, want to be partners?" Nami asked holding her hand in a way that said she was greedy. "Only steal treasues from pirates?" Luffy asked here. *Damn! A pirate-thief now too?*


	9. Evil Woman

**Hello, I am only uploading this story here hopefully in one day... but I would like to tell you now that Nami is here that she won't join the Crew in like ever! (Maybe a long time down the line but that is completely open)**

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

"Yeah! I'm a thief wo steals from pirates." Nami confirmed still sitting atop the roof. "If we team up we could get a whole lot of money!" She continued grinning. "No Way! I'm not interested in teaming up with you." Luffy said walking away from the scene. *Besides I get the creepy feeling Shiro will do something drastic...*

"Hang on a second!" Nami tried to stop him, jumping from her spot. "So what's that hat? When you said they nearly damaged it you got so mad! Is it expensive?" Nami commented pointing at Luffy's hat smiling.

"This is my treasure! Not to mention it matches with Shiro's." Luffy answered her, grabbing his hat. "Hyaa...treasure!! I wonder if there're any jewels inside it...Ah! Maybe it's a treasure map!?" Nami talked to herself loudly. *What's with her... I can hear her perfectly well.* Luffy thought as he pretty much tried to ignore her.

* * *

~On the roof of the bar~

"You still can not catch the thief...?!" A person asked his eyes shadowed. "W-we were in the middle of searching, Captain!" A fat man tried to calm the person down.

"HOW ON EARTH DID IT GET STOLEN SO EASILY, YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THE GRAND LINE MAP, RIGHT? IT GOT STOLEN?!" Were the screams heard from the roof. "We were going to go into the Grand Line soon... then go in and start doing our business." The shadowed person said only a large, shiny and round nose visible.

"Well, you see boss, we lost it through a bit of a mistake the cabinet where the ma was in still had the key in its lock, and when this idiot guy left it on like that the key got lost..." The fat underling said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "What did you say....!?" The captain perked at this.

"I said when this idiot guy left it on like that the key got lost..." The minion repeated. "Whaddya mean by 'Round Nose'?!!" The captain shouted sending tables, axes and barrels flying from the roof. "Ehh!!?" ( _AN: In japanese 'left it on' and 'nose' sound similiar_ )

"Does my nose look funny to you? Like a round nose....?!" The captain asked leaning into the minions personal space. "N-n-no...! You misunderstood...!!" The minion tried to defend himself. "What?!? A BIG AN RED ROUND NOSE!?!" The captain obviously misunderstood more.

"Eehhh?!" The minion was already on the ground. "Die A Painful Death!!" The captain said. "W-wait Captain! I never said...!" The minion tried again. "Who am I?" The crazy captain asked. "Ehlk! B-..Buggy... Captain!" The minion shouted trying to free his throat from something. "Ca-...Can't breath!!" The minion lifted upwards his legs searching for ground to stand on.

"...It has appeared!","The Power of the Devil's Fruit!" The other crewmembers cried out. "PREPARE THE CANNON!!" Buggy said sittin lazyly in his thronelike chair. The canon was prepared and the minion will be shot. "I didn't do anything wrong...!! H-help me!!" The minion shouted out.

"Blow him to smithereens!!" Buggy ordered. The minion screamed. "Recover the map! And make sure you take all the village's treasure too!" Buggy ordered while in background there was a gigantic 'boom' going on. "Y-yes sir! Captain Buggy!" The crew shouted scared shitless.

* * *

~In the village~

"Eh... so you got separated from your crew... how many people are in your crew?" Nami asked. "Only three. Is this your house?" Luffy asked looking around. *As if~ I think Shiro rubbed too much off on me...*

"No, I don't even know whose house this is." Nami started sitting on the table. Luffy discreetly hid a sweatdrop. "Everyone in this village is hiding in a shelter outside of the town. They are trying to avoid conflict with the Buggy Pirate Fleet." Nami finished.

"Hmmm, is he that scary? That pirate called Nami?" Luffy asked acting completly innocently. "I am Nami!! The Pirate is Buggy!!" Nami shouted at him. "About Buggy... He's a famous pirate, known for his love of cannons." Nami stated seriously.

"When a bunch of kids from a village where he once stayed made fun of his nose, he used a cannon to wipe out the whole village and, it's said that he's got really strange power." Nami continued with the monologue about Buggy.

"But then why isn't there anyone in this village?" Luffy asked looking sideways. *That would be much easier if my crew were here...sigh*

"I just said they're avoiding conflict! What have you been listening to, all this time!?" Nami shouted slapping the table with her hand. "Aha, so you, you're stealing from these empty houses." Luffy said. *Well that would be believable...*

"That's despicable!! Didn't I just tell you I only steal from pirates!?" Nami shouted. *Technically this belongs to a pirate...* Luffy thought eying the girl discretly. "Don't even compare me with those common house robbers! It's tiring talking with you!!" Nami said sighing a hand at her head.

"Hahaha eh, calm down." Luffy blinked shortly. *I think I copied Roger...* Nami gave a long suffering sigh. "My goal is to get a Hundred Million Beli!! Then I'm going to buy a certain village!!!" Nami stated out of the blue. "Buy a village? A Hundred Million Beli is a lot, so you have to steal from a lot of pirates..." Luffy commented looking skywards.

"I've got a plan for that!!" Nami said shuffling something behind her. "Look! This is the Grand Line Map I just stole!" She said grinning, clutching the map in her hand. "I'm going to steal some treasure from this Buggy guy... then I'm going to go to the Grand Line!" Nami stated. Luffy perked up at that. *Wait a moment... why the hell is she telling me this??*

"Then I'm going to steal from even greater pirates who carry much more treasure!!" Luffy's eye twitched at that. *I remember you wondering about my hat!* "Whaddya think? Don't you wanna team up and earn a bunch?" Nami said completly motivated. "You look strong, I could use your power, and then you'll get your share too!" Luffy stared at her for a moment. *Never trust thiefs....*

"By any chance, do you know how to navigate?" Luffy asked completly serious. "Yeah! Of course I know! Don't look down on me! Navigation skills, well there aren't a lot of people who know about it more than I do, especially since I love the sea." Nami said pumping her fist. "I see! Yeah! That's great! We're also on the way to the Grand Line!" Luffy shouted totally enthusiastic.

"Really!?" Nami beamed. "Yeah! Hey, you come don't join in as one ouf our crew! Especially as a Navigator!!" He completly beamed. *She won't survive Shiro.* was what he was thinking. "No Way!!!" Nami shouted, suddenly angry. *She wants to join then??* Luffy tilted his head to the side.

"Oh... so you are a pirate... forget it! We didn't have this conversation!! I don't want to team up with you..." Nami said making a 'no' gesture with both arms. *Alright but I will take your GLM!!* (AN: GLM=Grand Line Map) Luffy thought. "Aah...! I get it... so you're going to use that map of yours in your hat to find the treasure..." Nami said pointing at Luffy. "I told you this is not a treasure map!" Luffy said, getting angry.

"Yeah Right! Then what is it? Why call that stupid rag of a hat your treasure?" Nami asked sarcastically. *It's official I don't like her...* "I got this ages ago from a friend. It's my precious treasure! I swore myself to gather up a crew and become a pirate to the person who gave me this hat." Luffy said even through he was ticked off at the girl. Nami just stared at the picture Luffy made.

"Huh, everything's pirate this, pirate that... it's a pathetically sad era!" Luffy's eye twitched again. *I can't believe it......* "The things I hate most in this world are... Pirates!! I only like money and oranges!!" Nami shouted at Luffy. *She sure is perverted...* He thought trying not to look her directly into the eyes. *Damn it, is he just a stupid useless pirate? He doesn't look like he's got anything to steal, plus he doesn't seem like much help...* Nami thought.

*Hey, come on, give me the GLM!!!*

"Hey, come on, don't join your crew!" Luffy interrupted her thinking. "You think I'm crazy?! Shut up, you dumb pirate!" Nami shouted at him. *Hmm... okay!* Nami suddenly grinned. "Well, it looks like you're in a fix, so just under one condition I'll consider it." Nami offered 'graciously'. "Really? Thanks. I am kinda in a fix. But what's the condition?" Luffy responded. "Go with me to where Buggy is. That's all, that's all I want you to do." Nami said raising her pointer.

"Okay okay, I get the map~, let's go! Where's Buggy anyways?" Luffy said already standing up. "Aah... Hang on a second! I've got one more thing to prepare!" Nami stopped Luffy, sweating a bit. "What's that rope?" Luffy asked Nami, who hold up a rope with one hand. "It's just a rope. You got a problem?" Nami replied, smiling innocently.

*Yes, I have a problem with your smile* Luffy thought. *As if I'd ever become a pirate!* Nami thought, smirking. "Just at the end of this road... the bar where the pirates are staying is over there." Nami says as the two of them were walking straight towards mentioned bar.

"But then? What do you wanna do here?" Luffy asked. "That... you will find out soon..." Nami said while tying Luffy up with the rope. "When we get there! Stupid Pirate!" Nami finished tying the knots. "Hey! What are you doing?" Luffy asked though he already expected something like that to happen. *She caught me offguard...*

* * *

~With the Buggy Pirates~

"WHAT!! YOU LOST TRACK OF THAT MAP THIEF!!? YOU THREE STRONG MEN CHASE AFTER ONE THIEF AND END UP LIKE THIS!?" Buggy shouted at the three men before him.

"WE'RE REALLY SORRY CAPTAIN B-BUT! THERE WAS A REALLY STRONG GUY! HE...!! HE WAS HER BOSS AND HE WORE A STRAW-HAT!" His minions shouted pleadingly back. "DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!!!" Buggy yelled out.

The minion screamed in fear holding their hands up. "Captain Buggy!!" Another minion interupted. "What!?!" Buggy shouted at him. "The thief we just saw... she returned here herself...!" The minion said pointing to the door.

"Okay!! Bring her in!" Buggy yelled before he took a doubletake. "....WHAT?! CAME HERE HERSELF!!? WATCHA TALKING ABOUT?" He screamed, completl shocked. "Er... I don't know why... but she's here." The minion sweatdropped. "Okay!! Bring her in then!!" Buggy repeated.

"Aah!! this guy! It's this guy, captain!",

"That's her boss who fell from the sky!" The minions shouted out and pointed at the tied up Luffy, who was dropped by Nami on the floor. "I captured the thief, Buggy the Clown, Leader of this Pirate Fleet!" Nami said, holding up the map she stole.

"I will return your map too!" Nami continued. Luffy just glared at her. *Once I'm free I will render her apart limb from limb!* He thought violently. Nami just stuck her tongue out at him. "I see, you're obediently returning the map to me but...why are you doing this?" Buggy asked, grinning menacingly.

"You see, I came into an argument with my boss! I'm tired of it. Please let me join the Buggy Pirate Crew!" Nami said smiling broadly with her eyes closed. "Huh?" Was all Buggy said before he begun to laugh loudly. "SO YOU'RE TIRED OF IT NOW, EH? HAHA; YOU'RE A PRETTY AMUSING GIRL! OKAY! I'LL LET YOU JOIN AS PART OF MY CREW!" He screamed out between his laughing.

*Succes! Now I'll just steal Buggy's loot and map, then get outta this village!* Nami thought still grinning. "That mean girl! I am glad I already decided to not take her on my crew!!" Luffy huffed out, under his breath, from his position inside a cage.

* * *

~At the habour~

"We're here, Masters!" the three Clown Pirates told the other three. "What's this...? The village is empty?" Zoro asked. "I can not see anyone around..." Roger added quitly.

"Yes... the truth is our Buggy Pirate Fleet is here at the moment, raiding this village.",

"What do we do? What can we say to captain Buggy? We've got nothing now.",

"We'll just have to tell him the truth! We've no other choice, since that bich will be out somewhere on the sea by now." The clowns talked among themselves.

"We better meet that 'Buggy' Guy then..." Shiro said quitly. "Cause we might be able to hear some information about Luffy." Zoro finished. Only for Roger and Shiro to snort. "Luffy is surely near him." Roger said.


	10. What Happened at the Bar

**It's the tenth anniversary of this story so celebrate :) And no I still haven't got ownership of One Piece.**

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

_~Bar - "Drinker Pub"~_

"THE STOLEN MAP OF THE GRAND LINE HAS BEEN RECOVERED!! FUTHERMORE, WE'VE RECRUITED A NEW CREW MEMBER!! OUR NAVIGATION IS NOW PERFECT!!" Buggy shouted out raising both arms in the air.

"NOW DRINK TO OUR HEART'S CONTENT!! THEN AT THE BATTLEFIELD LET US FIGHT WELL!!" He ended his speach. His crew members were already drinking and causing chaos. "YAAHHOOOO...!!" They were screaming. "Nami!! Are you drinking, you little rascal?!?" Buggy asked Nami, looking constapitated.

"Yes, Captain!! I'm drinking, Captain Buggy!!" Nami shouted back. "Oi, Newcomer! Let's have a drinking contest!" One of Buggy's minion challenged Nami. "Okay!!" Both were now drinking before the minion fell over. "Victory!" Nami shouted.

*Hoo Hoo! My drinking capacity is endless! If they just continue drinking like this, stealing their treasure will be easier than I thougt! Huh, Pirates are so simpleminded they're easy to be fooled.* Nami thought, hiding her smirk by wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Luffy meanwhile was considering the metal of the cage and observing the other pirates. Trying to think of a very good escape plan. *I hope these three will come soon.* He thought. "How's it going, boss?" Nami said having crouched before Luffy. "You do know, what you just did is what pirates do? Are you hating yourself?" Luffy asked calmly.

"Shut up and eat something!" As Nami had stuffed his mouth with food which Luffy was eating anyway. "How nice~" Luffy commented mockingly.

"Don't you even see what situation you're in? You're more likely to be sold to some place by these pirates. Don't worry, though, 'cause if my plans work smoothly, I'll open the cage's lock and help you ran away. Since I have nothing against you." Nami told him smiling brightly.

*Sure you don't have...*

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!!! You've got yourself a pretty good follower there!! Thief boss!!" Buggy shouted suddenly appearing behind Nami. Luffy pouted slightly at being called a thief. "What are you talking about? She's not my follower!" Luffy said completely serious.

"Yes, yes. You probably feel like saying something like that, especially since you've just been betrayed." Buggy said smiling his eyes shadowed. *I did expect her to pull something like that...* Luffy thought. "Even though I got my map back, it's still a terrible crime to steal from this man here!! Your fate has been chosen for you." Buggy said grinning evily and leaning in on Luffy.

"Oh! You gonna let me go?" Luffy asked completly innocently. "Yeah, I'm letting you go... YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID!?!" Buggy screamed.

"BOYS!!! PREPARE THE "BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON-BALL"!!!" Buggy shouted much to the enjoyment of his crew. "THE "BUGGY PECIAL CANNON-BALL" IS READY, CAPTAIN!!" A crewmate shouted holding a cannon ball with the Jolly Roger of the Buggy Pirates painted on it.

"Alright, Show them! Show them it's power....!!" Buggy shouted. The canon was being pointed at a neighbouring building. It was then fired tearing a straight row through the town. Nami was speechless.

"The Power is so Great, This Thing can Wipe out the Whole Little Village in one shot!!!!! This and the Powers I have gained from the Devil's Fruit assure my future Success at the Grand Line!!!" Buggy shouted raising his closed fist, palm upwards.

The canon was then pointed at the caged Luffy. "Now, shoot the cannon, Nami! And swear upon this, your loyalty and sincerity... of the desire to rule the world with me!! Get rid of yor old boss once and for all!" Buggy ordered Nami. Luffy only looked on before he perked slightly up.

"Kill that guy...!? Me...?" Nami repeated sweating furiously. "N...no! Captain Buggy! I don't think that's neccessary...!! More importantly... ah, yes! Drink! Let's drink! Let's just ignore that guy!!" Nami said nervously. "Kill Him." Buggy said completly serious. "Kill him..! Just finish him off in one go!! Shooooooot! Shooooooot! Kyahahahahaha." The other crewmembers shouted.

"Shoot!",

"Shoot!",

"Shoot!"

Was being shouted repeatedly while Namie swallowed nervously. *Oh no... who would have thougt something like this could happen... if I don't shoot this I'll definitely... die...!! Even though that kid is a pirate... if I just kill him like this, then there's no difference between pirates and me..* Nami thought nervously, looking Luffy in the eye.

She was confused for a moment but she could have sworn that his right eye was a bright orange before it faded back into his usual eye colour. "Nami!!! Stop spoiling the fun, just hurry up and Light it!!" Buggy shouted from behind her and so shocked her into standing ramroad straight.

"Your hand is shaking." A calm voice interupted her thinking. "The strong oath, is what a pirate has sworn himself at, and you lack the strenght of that oath!" Luffy told her smirking. "Ho, stong oath... wonder what that is.... is it killing innocent people like insects? Is that the pirate's oath...?" Nami asked shakingly.

"No, it's not." Luffy started completely serious. "Don't wait around...!!" The crewmembers shouted around. "It's the idea of being strong enough for risking your life!!" Luffy finished. The chorus of 'shoot' was still going on. "Oi, new kid, stop wasting your time, let me do it!" As a member lightend the match.

"Guess you don't know how to blow the cannon, huh?" He asked smirkingly. Nami grabbed three metal rods that were strapped to her leg. "You just have to put the fire... just against the cannon fuse and and light it..." The member explained to her what he was doing.

Nami took the three metal rods together to form a long stick and beat the member on the head. "What the!?" The other minions asked, getting hostile. Nami was currently frozen as she didn't think through what she was doing.

"Nami, you idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing! I actually gave you the honour of lighting the cannon's fuse because you're my crew member!!" Buggy shouted, his eyes completly white. "What, you're saving me now?" Luffy joked.

"You idiot, shut up! I did that not with that purpose!! Even though it was an act, I don't want to become anything like an evil pirate!! Pirates stole the life of someone who was precious to me, I hate pirate more than anything!!!" Nami shouted turning her back to Luffy.

"Aah..so that's why you don't like pirates...." Luffy commented before he noticed the burning fuse and begun to try to stretch his ropes panickly.

"You can leave your people-playing skills to that, you bitch!! Kill her, Painfully!!" Buggy yelled out pointing at Nami. The Crewmembers were all getting against Nami, knifes in hand. "The fuse is still..." Nami commented silently looking at the fuse and seeing it being about to blow the cannon.

Nami then swinged her stick in an arch but missed the pirates, she then ran to the cannon and holded the burning end of the fuse burning her hands with it.

"Behind you!!" Luffy shouted out, seeing that Nami's attention was on the cannon. Before Roger and Zoro took each a half of the charging pirates and send them squatly onto the floor. "Just how many of you are charging on one girl!" Zoro commented.

"Zoro, Roger!!" Luffy shouted out. "Zoro?" The downed pirates commented. "Did you get hurt?" Roger asked the kneeling Nami. "I'm...I'm okay." She replied. "Yah.... thank goodness. You actually found this place!! Get me outta this thing quick." Luffy ordered them.

"You have Shiro to thank for that." Roger replied. Luffy was then poked at the side. "How did you end up in a cage?" Shiro asked having just as suddenly appeared as the other two.

"You! Is this your idea of fun...!? You get caught by a bird and got carried away, and now when we finally found you, you're in a cage!?" Zoro asked exasperated.

"Hey, That guy... Z-Zoro? Did he jsut say his Name was Zoro? And who are the other two...?", "The pirate hunter Zoro!? Why the hell is he talking with a thief!?" Te members murmured.

"These are the crew members that guy was talking about... and one of them is the pirate-hunter Zoro....!? I don't understand!?" Nami whispered to herself. "You're definitely Zoro and the one besides the brat is "Kuroyami Shiro". Are you aiming for my head?" Buggy asked Zoro trying to appear cool.

"No, I've no interest in that. I'm no longer a pirate hunter because I have quit...." Zoro replied. "But I have some interest, if I kill you my name will become more famous." Buggy said swinging one knife on his hand. "If you don't wanna die then just leave me alone." Zoro replied they were all to busy to manage to catch a glimpse as Shiro and Roger fumble a bit with the lock on Luffy's cage.

"Ooooooooohhh!! Kill him, Captain!! Send Zoro off!!" The crewmembers shouted. "If you don't show your true skills now, you'll soon be covered in blood!!!" Buggy shouted licking on of his knifes. "Fine, if that's what you want...!!!!" Zoro's reply came out a bit muffled.

Before he used his three swords to separate Buggy into four parts. "Huh!? That guy's so weak!?" Luffy stared. "Don't let it fool you. He already shouted that he had a Devil's Fruit Ability but never what it was." Shiro whispered to Luffy. "Oh my god...!!" Nami shouted completly shocked but the Clown crewmates only laughed.


	11. Flee

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

Zoro was left standing behind the dismembered Buggy. "He died really easily...." Zoro commented. "Hehehehe..." The crewmembers laughed drawing the attention of Zoro and Roger. "Hey, Shiro! Hurry and get me outta this thing!" Luffy said to Shiro.

*What's going on with these pirates? Their Leader's dead but now they're laughing..!?* Nami thought. "This thing won't open without a key..." Shiro answered thoughtfully. "Slicing them is also no good..." He mumbled. "That's true..." Luffy agreed.

"HEHEHEHE!!",

"AAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Clown Pirates laughed out loud.

"What is so funny!? Just give us the key!! I don't want to fight you guys!!" Zoro said having also turned towards Luffy. "They're pretty weird..." Luffy commented. Roger suddenly turned and pushed Zoro a bit to the side. Where they somehow managed to get stabbed in the waist by a knife. They were forced to their knees.

"ZORO, ROGER?!!" Luffy and Shiro both shouted. "WHAT? THAT HAND!!" Nami shouted. "Kahahahahahaha!!" The pirates laughed. "DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS IT...!?" Zoro and Roger yelled as they both managed to push the knife away from their stab wound. Said knife was held in a dismembered hand suspended in the air. "THE HAND...!! The Hand is Floating in the Air...!!!" Roger shouted out.

Zoro already had his hand on one of his swords. "The Bara Bara (Section Section) Fruit...!!" Buggy said from behind the two. "THAT'S THE NAME OF THE DEVIL'S FRUIT I ATE!! No Matter how you try to Slice Me up, you can't because I'm a sectioned-man!!" Buggy shouted, his body snapping together again.

"He Stuck his Body back Together! I thought the Devil's Fruit was just a Myth!" Nami cried out. "A sectioned-man? That guy's a monster!!" Luffy commented but only Shiro heared him. "Like you can talk, Luffy..." He countered.

"I see I've missed your vital body parts...thanks to that other guy over there... Roronoa Zoro!! But it's still a pretty serious injury. It was an o-kay victory!" Buggy said grinning from one ear to the other.

"Sigh~ I am that other guy over there..." Roger commented under his breath trying to stop the blood flow coming out of his wound. *Shiro already said to be careful... because we didn't know what Devil's Fruit he has eaten...I was careless!! He's winning for sure now. Dammit, We came to save Luffy but look at Roger and I now!!* Zoro thought also clutching his wound.

"Hiyaa- the captain's so cool! Go Kill him off! Send 'em Away...!" The crew of Buggy was shouting. *This is dangerous!! The situation's reversed!! If I just stand here like and idiot those four, and obviously I also, will be killed!!* Nami thought fearfully. Shiro and Luffy were glaring at Buggy. "STABBING FROM THE BACK, THAT'S DIRTY!! YOU BIG NOSE!!!" They shouted in unsion.

The Buggy crew were shocked into stillstand. "These idiots, they could've said anything but that...!" Nami yelled shocked. "Who are you two calling a big nose!?" Buggy shouted sendinng both hands each at them.

Luffy recoiled inside his cage and Shiro got dragged back a few feet. "LUFFY!! SHIRO!!" Zoro and Roger shouted. Before they were all suprised. Both of them has catched the dagger with their mouth and bit it into two pieces. "I swear, I'm gonna take you down!!" Luffy said grinning.

"Oho... take me down?" Buggy asked mockingly. "Puhahahahahahahahahaha, You're gonna take me down?! You're hilarious! You five are gonna die right now on the spot!" Buggy laughed. "Everything's finished...! We're dead....!" Nami mumbled. "Hahahahahaha!! So, you have the will to die, Strawhat?" Buggy asked still laughing. "And just Exactly how do you Plan to take me down in this situation?! Boys!! Laugh at Him!!" Buggy commanded of his crew.

"Get outta here.." Shiro said towards the two injured parties of their own crew. "What!" Roger said turning towards the two strawhat wearing men. "Hey... your friends came to rescue you, but you're telling them to run away....!?! How about you!?" Nami shouted at them.

Luffy only grinned the same as Shiro. "Ok." Zoro said also grinning. *Oh dammit! Pirates are definitelly hard to understand. That's something I hate about them!! I better hurry and think of a way to escape myself...!!!* Nami thought clutching her head.

"Stupid Idiot! You think I'm going to let you go, Roronoa Zoro!?! Bara Bara Cannon!!" Buggy shouted launching once again two hands with daggers in them this time at Zoro and Roger.

Zoro this time just fought them with two swords while Roger was a bit busy before they run to their Captains cage. "Kahahahaha! Zoro's running away! You think you can escape from Captain Buggy!?" The Buggy crew shouted.

Meanwhile Shiro has took the cannon and was pushing it up so that it was now pointed at the Buggy pirates. Who were all screaming and now fled.

"He Pointed the Cannon into our Direction!!" They yelled out in panic. "Aaaahck!!! That thing still has a "Buggy special Cannon-Ball" in it!!" Buggy screamed.

"Waah!!" Luffy sat wide-eyed and grinning in the cage. Shiro meanwhile was snipping his fingers together producing a tiny spark that was enough to light it. "Stop It!!!!!!" Buggy said before a cannon ball tore through them like nothing.

"Duck...!!" Roger knelt besides the cage with Zoro. "This is a good time to go. Who are you, anyways...?" Zoro asked the girl there. "I....I'm a thief." Nami replied nervously. Shiro just stared at her blankly and Roger was eying her like she was about to explode.

"Have you been thinking of a way to get outta that cage?" Shiro asked softly. "Luffy should stay in the cage firstly." Roger commented with Zoro nodding along "Dammit I'm not gonna let them escape!" Buggy shouted while coughing because of the smoke.

Shiro meanwhile has effortlessy lifted Luffy's cage. "You okay?" Luffy asked Shiro. "Believe me, better me than them..." Shiro stated quitly. Nami meanwhile looked at the thin Shiro in shock. *Why is he doing such things....!?! And He's just a pirate...!!!* Nami thought.

"WHERE DID THOSE THREE GO??" Buggy yelled. "They've gone, captain!!", "Zoro!! Nami!! Those two guys!! Even the cage?!", "No way!! That cage took five people to drag it up here!!" The crew shouted out. "Crap, it's been stolen!!" Two yelled. "What has?!" Buggy asked loudly. "The cage's key... it's gone!!" The minion replied shakily.

* * *

_~A few roofs down~_

Shiro stopped and dropped the cage down. Roger and Zoro were panting and sweating heavily their wounds still bleeding.

"We're being in a dangerous situation here...! But what's been started must be finished, I suppose..!!" Roger stated quitly. Shiro nodding also. "While they heard the shouts at the bar from were they hid.

* * *

_~With Buggy~_

"THOSE IMPUDENT FOOLS!! THEY DARE, TO STEAL AND TOY WITH ME, HUH!!!" Buggy yelled. "WHO AM I?!?" He asked of his crew. "The Pirate "Buggy the Clown", Captain!" The crew replied in unison.

"THAT'S CORRECT!!!!" He yelled out. "Now I definitely know those idiots aren't jsut common thieves!!! I now declare a war and withstand every fight to catch them!!!" Buggy stated his voice shaking in his anger.


	12. The Dog

**READ &  ENJOY**

* * *

 

_~At the bar~_

"WE'RE THE BUGGY CREW!! UNDER OUR FLAG WE'RE KNOWN FOR OUR RAIDS ALL OVER THE WORLD!!" Buggy was heared shouting. "WOULD IT DO TO BE LOOKED DOWN UPON BY THREE COMMON THIEVES?!!"

"No, it would not." The crew said. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! AGAIN!" Buggy countered. "NO, IT WOULD NOT!" The crew shouted this time.

"SHUT UP!!! WE HAVE TO TEACH THOSE PEOPLE JUST HOW SCARY IT IS TO MAKE A WHOLE PIRATE CREW THEIR ENEMY!! OH-KAY LET THE BEAST SHOW BEGIN!!!" Buggy yelled out grinning maniacaly.

"WHOO!! It's The Vice-Captain, Mohji!!", "It's Vice-Captain Mohji's Beast Show!!!!" The crew minions shouted. "Did you call me, Captain Buggy?" Said Mohji, sitting crosslegged atop of a lion. "May I have the honour to take Roronoa Zoro's head?" Mohji asked calmly. "Do whatever you want." Buggy replied grinning menacingly.

* * *

_~With the Strawhats~_

"We're now quite far away from the pub." Shiro commented still dragging along Luffy's cage. "They won't be able to catch up with us immediately now..." Roger panted, his wound throbbing. "Our escape was done okay but this cage is starting to annoy me!!" Zoro said in the same conditon as Roger.

Shiro nodded and looked covertly around him. *I feel like someone is watching us...* He thought. "Yeah. If this thing doesn't open then, even though all those bad guys come, I can't even attempt to fight them!" Luffy commented.

"Shit!" Roger cursed as his knees finally gave in. "I think they really can't walk any longer or they risk to die of bloodloss." Shiro mused before stopping and sitting down besides the cage. Zoro has fallen over. Before he suddenly noticed the small white dog sitting besides him.

The dogs tongue was lolling out. "What's with this dog...!?" Zoro asked a bit freaked out. "Dog? Hey, it is a dog!" Roger commented airily. Shiro let out a long suffering sigh. "What is this is it really a dog? Hey look guys, the dog isn't moving at all." Roger commented.

"Whatever...." Shiro mumbled his strawhat shielding his eyes from the sun. "What it does is up to the dog. Right now you've got to think of a way to get out of that cage, Luffy." Zoro commented somehow thinking that Rogers question was Luffy's. "I wonder if it's dead..." Roger thought to himself, before he poked the dog in the eyes.

Of course the dog was enraged by that and bit Roger in the face which caused Roger to dance around yelling quite a lot. Then he begun to fight with the dog. "YOU STUPID DOG, What the Hell d'you think you're doing?!" Roger shouted his injury spurting quite a bit of blood.

"Woof Woof!" The dog barked.

"YOU IDIOT, DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE SERIOUSNESS OF THE SITUATION HERE?!" Zoro shouted, causing his wound to bleed too. "That will do nothing..." Shiro murmured, before the other three suddenly lie down. Shiro just blinked at them.

"Dammit... I don't have enough blood!!" Both Roger and Zoro shouted out, while Luffy lied down because he had been laughing so hard. "You four, what on earth are you guys doing... if you just lie around here in the middle of the street Buggy will definitely find you!" Nami commented seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Shiro's eyes narrowed at the girl. *So she was watching us, huh?* He thought suspiciously. "Hey, it's the thief." Roger stated coldly. Nami recoiled a bit at the cold tone. "I just came to repay my debt to you because you saved my life back there." Nami stated boredly.

*So she is giving me the GLM?* Luffy thought before tossing the thought away. "Repay?" He just asked, sitting up. Nami threw a key in front of Luffy's cage. "THE KEY!!! YOU STOLE THE CAGE KEY!!" Luffy and Roger shouted. Shiro kept the blank face and Zoro stared at the key dumbfounded.

"Yeah...even if I think so myself it as a really dumb thing to do... because of that I couldn't steal any of the treasures." Nami sighed. Shiro glared at her with such velocity that she begun to shiver.

*What's with him?* Nami thought still recovering from the shivering. "Hua---!! The cage was such a problem I thought we were gonna just die from the headache it gave us!!" Luffy laughed. "Phew...making such a difficult escape's reward is finally shining through." Zoro said, a beat of sweat running down his forehead.

Of course most of their joy went down the drain as when Luffy wanted to pick the key up the dog was there first and then swallowed the key completely. The four pirates and the one thief stared at the silent dog in shock.

Roger snapped first and strangled the dog. "You Stupid Dog!!! Spit It Out, That Thing You Just Swallowed Isn't Food!!!" Shiro's eyes turned blank at that idiocy, while Roger and the dog were fighting again.

"OI!!! YOU PEOPLE!! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO SHUSHU!!" An older man with strange hair cut and a spear on his back shouted at them. "Shushu?" Luffy asked raising an eyebrow before looking at the dog. "Who're you, Mister?" Shiro asked politely. "I'm the village's leader, or in other words, the Chief!" The man stated.

* * *

_~A while later~_

"How are those two?" Luffy asked concerned. Shiro sitting calmly besides Shushu. "I let them sleep at my house since it's just next door. Even though I told them that there's a doctor at the shelter, they wouldn't even listen and said that it'll get better after sleeping.

Even though it's an enormous injury on both of them." The Chief replied. "That's typical Roger..." Shiro sighed out. "Is this dog's name Shushu?" Nami asked. "Yeah."

"What is he doing here?" Shiro asked curiously. "He's guarding this store. I just came to give him some food..." The chief said while looking at Shushu as he ate. "Aa! You're right. Now that I'm looking carefully it's a store..." Nami said thoughtfully.

*Hmph! As if the sign 'Pet Food' didn't say it, Miss Obvious.* Shiro thought degradingly.

"I see, it's a petfood store." He said outloud.

"The owner of this place is my friend, and ten years ago... He opened this store with Shushu. "The precious store is filled with cherished memories for the two, although I like it too..." The chief said fondly, while smoking a pipe.

* * *

_~In memory~_

"Listen!! When I'm not here, you're the owner! Don't eat our stock!!" An old but brightly smiling man said patting Shushu on the head.

"Woof!!" Was the reply he got.

* * *

_~Back to Present~_

"Lock at these wounds. They're definitely from fighting those pirates and protecting this store." The chief said. Shushu has indeed quite a number of cuts on him. Shiro inspected the cuts with his eyes and nodded thoughtfully.

"But then, no matter how precious it is, what kind of thing is making a dog guard a store with pirates as the enemy? The store owner is with the other people at the shelter, right?" Nami asked bluntly.

"No....that guy... he's already gone to the next world because of a sickness. Three months ago he was hospitalized and then.." The chief stated sadly.

* * *

_~In memory~_

"While I'm in the hospital, you look after the store, Shushu!" The old man this time with a suitcase told the dog.

"Woof!" The dog answered.

* * *

_~Back to present~_

"Then... could it be that the dog's continuing, just waiting for his owner to return?" Nami asked having leaned against a support beam for the bungalow of the store.

"That's what everyone says... but I see it in a different way. Since Shishu's an intelligent dog, he knows that his owner's already passed away." The chief said looking proudly upon the eating dog.

Shiro and Luffy were quitly staring at the dog. "Then why still guard the store...?" Nami asked, walking around a bit. "Obviously, this store, is a treasure to Shushu. He loved is owner so much and since this is the only property left by the owner, I think he'll continue to guard this store. It's an unendurable thing. I tried to take him to the shelter a few times, but, he won't take a step away from this place... If I just left him here, I think that he'd stay until he starved to death." The chief blew the smoke out violently.

Nami smiled a bit at him and Shushu. Before they were taken aback by a terrifying roar. "Wh..what is it, That Roaring Noise...!!" Nami shouted fearfully. "Th...that is that guy!! The Beast Trainer Mohji!!" The chief shouted his jaw almost landing on the floor.

With that the two ran away, leaving the two pirates and Shushu where they were. Shiro was actually sleeping leaning against Luffy's cage. "Oi, now something's coming up, give me the key please, you little thing." Luffy sighed out.

"RUN AWAY..........." The chief and the thief shouted while running. Shushu only replied with a soft bark. "Well I found two guys... I'm Buggy's pirate crew member, the beast trainer Mohji." The guy atop the lion said. Shiro having finally woken up looked at the lion and just stared at the person sitting atop it.

The lion of course was growling. "Hohoho.....So the other people you two were with just ditched you? Poor things, and you tried so hard to run away..." Mohji stated menacingly. Shiro stared at him for a moment before turning to Luffy, who was still inside the cage he was leaning against.

"Captain Buggy is pretty mad... you guys have committed a pretty serious crime." Mohji said, the lion was still growling. "What the heck are you supposed to be, wearing a weird fur cap like that?" Luffy asked.

"WHAT....!!! YOU IDIOT, WATCH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!! THIS IS MY HAIR!!!" Mohji shouted pointing at is 'hair'. "That just makes it even weirder..." Shiro mused. "SHUDDUP!! You two...you're in the cage and you are half asleep.... so you don't know how scary I am." Moji grinned meanly at them.

"These guys... they want to die, don't they...." Nami said shakingly from where she and the chief trembled and watched it play out. "These idiots..." The chief said.

"I'm telling you, there is no animal in this world that won't obey me! That includes that dog over there." Mohji said, pointing at Shushu. He then got off the lion and was approaching the dog.

"Shake a paw..." He begun to say before he was bit into the outstretched hand of Mohji, who screamed at that. He was suddenly again riding the lion. "You're just nameless common thieves." Mohji stated.

"You gave up on the dog?" Shiro asked innocently.

"I have no reason not to kill you two, tell me where Roronoa Zoro is." Mohji stated menacingly, his lion also growling. "I don't want to." Both Luffy and Shiro stated in perfect unison. "Kill them, Richiee...!!!" Mohji shouted. The lion attacked Luffy first, thus he ripped apart the cage like it was made of cheese, not steel.

"The Steel Cage!!!" Nami shouted shocked. "Crap, Those kids are gonna die!!" The chief shouted.

Shiro grinned maniacally. "Finally." was the only word he said. "Yahoo, the cage's opened!!" Luffy shouted stepping out of the demolitioned cage.

The lion has already pulled a paw back and punched then Luffy, who then crashed into Shiro and took him with him. Luffy managed to roll so that he would go through anything first also managing to shield Shiro, before they went crashing through an entire house.

The lion stood again. The only thing seen was a halfcollapsed house. "That was instantaneous! They talk back to me ant that's what they get. Okay Richie, let's go find Roronoa Zoro 'cause if I kill him I'll earn an even better reputation." Mohji stated.

Richie was turning towards the store Shushu is guarding. "What's up?" Mohji asked, before he saw what kind of store it is. "Look at that... it's a petfood store. Goodness, Richie... hurry up and finish your meal." Mohji contemplated. Shushu was growling at the lion.

* * *

_~At the other side of the house~_

"Hua...what a shock. We ended up all the way here at the other side." Luffy stated. "Thanks for protecting me there, Luffy." Shiro huffed before spitting out a globe of blood. "Hey, you okay?" Luffy asked worried.

"The impact was a bit hard to withstand, but it will heal quickly enough..." Shiro said, finally standing up, having been lying atop of a sitting Luffy. "But now that you are out of that cage.." Shiro grinned meanly. "Okay, from now on after I get rid of those people, we are gonna steal the Grand Line Map!!" Luffy grinned pumping his fist.


	13. Treasure

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

"Aaaah!!" Someone was heard screaming. Luffy and Shiro looked at the direction of the scream. "You're still alive!? How the hell did you two manage to survive!?" The chief and Nami screamed, looking totally gobsmacked. "Can't we be alive?" Luffy asked.

"That's already the second time..." Shiro mumbled. "You smashed through a house, but you appear to be perfectly fine, which is too weird!" Nami shouted at Luffy pointing at the destroyed house. "I don't care if it's weird." Luffy deadpanned.

"What is your purpose here? Why are you fighting those pirates?" The chief asked nervously. Shiro and Luffy looked at each other, before they nodded at each other and grinned. "We just chose our goal a moment ago!" They said in unison. "It's getting the Grand Line Map!!"

* * *

_~At the petshop~_

One could hear a dog's barking. "What the hell is this dog... is it trying to stop us from entering the store?" Mohji commented at the barking Shushu. "What the hell is this dog doing here? It can't be... this tiny little store's guard dog, maybe?" He continued raising an eyebrow.

The lion was still growling and baring his teeth. Shushu also was still barking madly. Before the lion swept him aside with a paw. Shushu flew a few foot but managed to rise again and began to bark agian.

* * *

_~In memory~_

"Look, Shushu!! It's finished!!" The old man said, standing in front of their petshop with Shushu. "Starting today, let's make this store flourish!" Shushu barked in agreement.

* * *

_~Present~_

Shushu bit the lion in the left foreleg. The lion smashed the dog into the window frame of the shop. Shushu was down again with new cuts.

* * *

_~In memory~_

"No one's buying. Who knew business would be so difficult." The old man sitting on the bungalow of his shop commented to Shushu, who barked.

"Looks like you're not selling too well, so sell me some!" The chief stated determindly. "Hahahahaha. You look a bit like a dog, so you eat dog food too, isn't it, chief?" The owner and Shushu laughed. "You idiot! I'm only showing you sympathy!" The chief replied angrily.

* * *

_~Present~_

Shushu got up and barking again, gaining the attention of Mohji. "Oh dear, oh dear... still trying to attack us...? Is there something it likes to eat inside the store?" He said mockingly thoughtful.

* * *

_~In Memory~_

"We sold 100 crates today!" The owner said, relaxing with Shushu.

"Shushu! I told you not to eat our stock!!" The owner scolded.

"Hahaha, that's the little guy that I'm proud of!" The owner commented towards a young lady, who was petting Shushu.

"While I'm in the hospital, you've gotta look after the store well, Shushu!" The owner said while waving to the dog.

* * *

_~Present~_

The lion was growling at Shushu. The dog, himself was charging at the lion again determinded.

* * *

_~Other street~_

"I'm gonna go see Zoro and Roger for a minute and come back, that fur cap guy appears to be looking for him." Luffy commented idly.

Shiro only nodded and fell in step with Luffy. Telling everybody that he will go with Luffy. "YOU IDIOTS, DON'T!! THIS TIME YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO GET EATEN BY THAT LION!!" The chief shouted.

* * *

_~With Mohji~_

The lion was still chewing a bag of petfood. "Damn that stupid dog! It even bit me... geez it's bleeding." Mohji complained, holding up his arm to inspect the wound. "Putting a dog here to fight me, that store's owner got some thick nerve..."

* * *

_~With Luffy and Shiro~_

They just walked around the corner when they noticed the wild barking of Shushu. Luffy's eyes went blank and Shiro's blazed a bright orange upon the sight of the burning store, Shushu was sadly and angrily barking at.

Both just looked on.

*Obviously, this store, is a treasure to Shushu.*

The words of the chief was replaying inside both of their heads.

*He loved his owner so much and since this is the only property left by the owner, I think he'll continue to guard the store.*

Shushu was crying while the shop burned down. When suddenly only Shiro stood there looking on then turning his attention towards the wounded dog.

* * *

_~A bit away from the petshop~_

Mohji's and his lions way was blocked by a person. "....? You...!!! Weren't You Just...!! Killed A While Ago!!!?" Mohji grinded out. The person blocking the path was no other than Luffy. "I can't die that easily because I will be Pirate King." Luffy stated smiling.

"Pirate King? I can understand that you may have incredible devil's luck but I think you got a little hurt in the head...hearing you say words, so ridiculous..." Mohji commented. Luffy had a slight tickmark at that comment before he reigned his feeling of anger in.

"COMING WITHIN MY SIGHT AGAIN WAS A DUMB THING TO DO!!! THIS TIME I'LL SEND YOU TO THE NETHERWORLD!!!!" Mohji yelled jumping off of Richie, who was charging at Luffy. "You think that a lion..." Luffy begun, putting his arms in a positon were they cross over each other. "CAN ACTUALLY KILL ME?" Luffy shouted out, making a motion with his arms as if he was spinning a wheel.

Suddenly a purple whirlwind came from him and latching onto the lion at his cheeks. "Wha-!! What The Hell Is That!!? This Whirlwind..." Mohji shouted out. Richie was shocked at the purple thing that latched onto him. Luffy turned and threw the purple whirlwind over himself, taking a wildly spinning Richie with him.

"Magi Magi Hammer!!!!!" He shouted as the lion landed head first in the ground.

"Richie...!??" Mohji cried out. "You... What are You!?" He shouted sweating profusely. "A long time ago I ate a Devil's Fruit...!!" Luffy said, huffing a bit from his position in front of Richie. "DEVIL'S FRUIT...!? Could it be that you... have gained abilities from eating a Devil's Fruit just like captain Buggy?!" Mohji was sweating even more now.

"O...OKAY! I'LL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING THAT YOU WANT!! A..AND I'LL APOLOGIZE!! SORRY!!" Mohji cried out, holding his hands up. "I don't need an apology because it won't bring back Shushu's Treasure." Luffy said seriously, his eyes shadowed.

"And you..." Luffy finally looked up, showing eyes full of rage and anger. "I came to get payback from you!" With that sentence suddenly a thread of purple has attached itself to Mohji's neckline, pulling him towards Luffy, who already had a fist cocked back.

"AA.... AAHHHH, HEY!!!! P..PLEASE, I BEG YOU TO STOOOOOOOOOOP!!" Mohji screamed his heels dragging along dirt in an attempt to stop the pull. "SOMEONE SA....!!" Were the last words from him before Luffy punched him so hard in the face that he was spitting quite a bit of blood out.

* * *

_~Petshop~_

Shiro still looked onto the burned down building and the wounded Shushu. Shushu himself was looking at the burnt down store. The chief and Nami finally came there, looking grim at the burnt store.

"This guy, that guy...!! Pirates are all the same...!!!" Nami said, clenching her teeth. "You are wrong there...." Shiro commented quitly. The chief only looked at the whitehaired teen standing there curiously.

"CRUSHING EVERYTHING PRECIOUS TO OTHERS!" Nami shouted. Shiro turned towards the street hearing Luffy coming back. "Oho Mr. Pirate, so you're still alive...!" Nami said spitefully. Shiro only turned his for now intense orange eyes at her before shaking his head.

"I thought you would have finally been finished off by that lion..." She continued. "Hey...what are you saying?" The chief commented. "Let her say what she wants. It won't matter to her what we may say." Shiro ordered the chief.

"BEFORE YOU GET YOUR PIRATE PALS OVER TO RAID THIS VILLAGE WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO HELL!!" Nami shouted, having to be restrained by the chief. Both Shiro and Luffy looked at the thief blankly.

"You think that you can hurt me?" Luffy asked. "Hell is on earth." Shiro commented. "What?!? O-Kay so you wanna fight me, huh!! Stupid Pirates!" Nami shouted.

"Be quite!" Shiro suddenly firmly commanded Nami with such authority that both she and the chief looked at him dumbfounded. Then looked back to Luffy.

Luffy put a box of petfood in front of Shushu, getting said dog's attention. "That..."

"That's the only one that I could bring back! The rest was eaten up if you can believe me!" Luffy commented to the dog, having sat down. *That guy...he fought with the lion and came back.... for that dog....* Nami thought astounded.

"It was admirable! You fought well. Well, I couldn't see it... but I know basically what has happened!" Luffy continued talking. Shushu thought for a bit before grabbing onto the box of petfood and then walked away.

A few foot away he stopped and turned towards Luffy and barked strongly. "Yeah!! You be strong too!!" Luffy replied. Shiro smiled gently before nodding towards the dog. Shushu was barking goodbye and Nami was laughing weakly at that sight.

* * *

_~With the Buggy Pirates~_

"Mohji was defeated!!?" Buggy shouted. "Yes, Captain!" The crew shouted too. "PREPARE ALL THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANONBALLS THAT WE GOT!!! I'M GONNA DESTROY THE WHOLE VILLAGE! I'M GONNA TURN IT ALL TO DUST!!" Buggy shouted hatefully.


	14. Reckless

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

"Ho... so you've returned, Vice-Captain Mohji." Buggy stated idly. "I...I give my sincere apologies, Captain Buggy..." Mohji stated shakily. *

Must tell the fact the guy has eaten a Devil's Fruit...*

"WHAT!? YOU WERE DEFEATED BY THAT STRAWHAT!? Weren't you fighting Zoro?!" Buggy shouted. "Yes...I also.... have... underestimate...at the.... guy....." Mohji panted out. The mantra going on in his thoughts. "The truth is... that... that guy... is a De...!!" Mohji was falling down. ".....man..." Was all that was heard by the rest of the crew.

"What the heck did he just say...?!",

"Vice-Captain Mohji did say something...",

"What was he trying to say while suffering such pain and exhaustion...?",

"All I could hear was "De......man"...?",

"What in the world is "De.....man"...?" The crew was mumbling thoughtfully.

"Oho.. so does this mean he attacked that thoughtlessly...!?" Buggy commented. "I think Captain Buggy knows..." A crew member said.

"THAT IDIOT! SO HE'S A "DEVIL MAN?! IT MAKES ME SO MAD! MY CREW, HOW MUCH LONGER IS IT UNTIL YOU FINISH PREPARING FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS VILLAGE?? HURRY UP!!" Buggy shouted.

"Y....Yes, Sir, Captain Buggy!!" The crew shouted out. "Devil's Fruit Eater, damn..." Mohji said quitly but he wasn't heard over their shouts.

* * *

_~The villagers' shelter place~_

Shushu was walking towards them. "Hmm? That...", "That's Shushu from the petfood store!" A few of them shouted before they were gathered around the dog. "It's such a relief that you're alright! Everyone was worried about you." A Villager stated petting Shushu.

"Ah, it's Shushu!", "Those cuts look nasty. Looks like he got hurt by those pirates. Wait a moment that looks like someone did first aid!!" Another villager commented. "I'll treat the rest then quickly."

"Hey, what happened to the old chief?" Another eldery man asked. "Oh yeah... the chief said he was going to give Shushu some food, so he left...it's strange that Shushu arrived here alone." The young man answered thoughtfully.

"Could something have happened to the chief!?", I'm worried too... okay, I'll go check and come back." The villagers talked. "Don't be so foolish! The chief isn't stupid enough to be caught by the pirates. Especially since he knows every corner of this village better than anyone." The elderly man said.

"Then again...his love with this village is too deep..! How much this village means to him... Please... I hope he's not thinking of doing anyhting stupid..." The eldery man commented.

* * *

_~Back at the village with Luffy~_

Nami was going towards the sitting Luffy. "Sorry for screaming at you!" Nami said suddenly smiling widely. Shiro rolled his eyes. "It's okay. you lost someone important to you because of pirates. You've been through a lot, haven't you?" Luffy said standing up and brushing the dirt off of his shorts.

"You don't need to say anything.." He commented grinning. The chief was fired up. "I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE....!!!" He shouted. Nami looked at him strangly and Shiro had a knowing glint in his eyes.

"IT'S JUST SO MISERABLE, SO MISERABLE! SHUSHU AND YOU YOUNGSTERS ARE FIGHTING LIKE THIS....! BUT WHY IS IT THAT I, BEING THE VILLAGE CHIEF, CAN ONLY WATCH OUR VILLAGE BEING TRAMPLED!!!" The chief talked passionatly.

"Wait, Chief, calm down!" Nami said, completly shocked.

"TO A REAL MAN; THERE ARE SOME FIGHTS THAT CANNOT BE AVOIDED!!! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, KIDS!?!" The chief asked the two strawhat wearing boys. Shiro suddenly grinned widely the same as Luffy. "That's right, Mister!!!" They said in unison.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Nami shouted at them.

"40 YEARS AGO!!! this place was just barren wasteland...!! From there we built everything as a fresh start. "Let's build our village her and forget the last village which was destroyed by the pirates..." At first it was tiny and merely had a few small houses but the population of villagers increased little by little, and we built more houses and stores and tried our very best!! THIS PLACE HAS NOW GROWN INTO A SUCCESSFUL HARBOR VILLAGE!! THIS VILLAGE WAS MADE BY THE OLD PEOPLE!! IT'S A VILLAGE WE MADE! THIS VILLAGE AND THE VILLAGERS ARE MY TREASURE! WHAT KND OF CHIEF DOESN'T PROTECT HIS OWN VILLAGE! I'M GOING TO FIGHT!!!!" The chief ended his speech raising the spear in one hand.

* * *

_~Buggy~_

"Fire!!! Buggy Special Cannon-Ball!!" Buggy shouted.

* * *

_~Village~_

The rows of houses that stood besides them all were razed to the ground from that cannon-ball. Luffy, Nami and the chief were blonw back by the shockwave. Shiro meanwhile still stood were he was the whole time thoughtfully. "Grrr! Even my house!!!" The chief growled out.

"Roger and Zoro were sleeping in there!!" Luffy shouted. They now all stared at the line of broken houses. "Are they dead...!? Those two kids...?" The chief asked. "Hey, you two, are you still alive!?" Luffy shouted. He then noticed a vague shadow in the clouds that were slowly receding.

"Yeah... that was some bad way to wake us up." Zoro replied, holding his head. "It won't stop ringing..." Roger commented quitly before he suddenly looked at Shiro and paled. "It's a relief that you are alive." Shiro said. "And just how is it that you survived....?" Nami asked.

".....!! IT FEELS AS THOUGH MY CHEST IS BEING SCRAPED OUT...!!! DO OU THINK I'LL ALLOW PIRATES TO TRAMPLE ALL OVER US AGAIN!!!? FOR A "HORSE-SKELETON-LIKE GUY" WHO SUDDENY POP OUT...! HE HAS ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO TRAMPLE ALL OVER OUR 40 YEARS!!!!! I AM THE CHIEF! I WON'T LLEAVE AND LET THIS VILLAGE BE TREATED THIS WAY!! ALRIGHT, I'M GOING TO FIGHT!!" The chief yelled out and wanted to run towards the bar.

"W...wait a minute, chief!" Nami stopped him. "Let go of me, kid!!" The chief shouted back trying to get free of her grip. "Those people are dangerous! So what's the point in going!? This is too reckless!!" She shouted back. "I KNOW IT'S RECKLESS!!!!" The chief shouted, tears streaming down his face. They all looked at that face with a seriousness that was almost creepy.

"YOU JUST WAIT!! BUGGY THE CLOWN!!!" The chief shouted and sprinted off. "He was crying." Nami commented. "Oh really? I didn't see anything." Luffy said. "For some reason this is starting to feel more fun..." Zoro stated smiling. "Heeheeheehee, I agree." Roger said. "How can you still laugh!?" Nami yelled.

"Don't worry! I like that old man! I'm not going to let him die!" Luffy stated. "How can you still laugh in this kinda situation? Where the hell does you confidence come from!?" Nami shouted. "Our destination is the "Grand Line". Now we're going to go steal that map again!" Shiro stated. "I'm not going to become a pirate!" Nami stated seriosly. The four pirates there just nodded.

* * *

_~At the bar~_

"SECOND CANNON-BALL, READY...!" Buggy shouted. "Preparation is complete!!!" The crewmember shouted. "Good! Fi...!" Buggy shouted.

"BUGGY THE CLOWN!!! COME OUT....!!!!" The chief shouted. "Who's that man...?" Buggy glared at the man.

* * *

_~With the Strawhats~_

"You're going too? What about your stomach injury?!" Nami shouted at both Roger and Zoro. "It's all healed." Zoro commented. Roger remained quite. "Yeah, right!!" Both Shiro and Luffy just looked at the scene.

"More important, Luffy don't get in my way... it could be that I have to go all out sometime." Shiro commented ignoring the commotion behind them. "Want to face Buggy than?" Shiro only nodded. "Should we go?" Zoro asked tying his waistband around his head. "Yeah, Let's go." The other three stated. "I'm dumbfounded..." Nami commented quitly.

 


	15. Gong

**READ & ENJOY **

**(PS: I included a short dialogue that I wrote on the other site)**

* * *

_~At the bar~_

"What's this? Did you call me?" Buggy asked mockingly. "I'M THE VILLAGE'S LEADER, OR IN OTHER WORDS THE CHIEF!! I'M BOODLE! COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!!!" The chief was yelling bravely at Buggy. A crew member looked up at that.

"Bwahahahahaha!! Fight with the Captain!? Do you actually think you can win!?" The Buggy crew shouted and jeered. "Captain Buggy..." A man stated with his fist inside his mouth grabbing at something inside his throat.

"What is it, Cabaji?" Buggy asked. "Leave those small fish to me.." Cabaji said, pulling a long sword out of his throat. "OOOOOOHH!! It's Cabaji-san's acrobat show!!" the crowd was cheering. "He flew!!" They shouted cheerily at the spinning Cabaji.

"'Cause I can't help but feel that these days..." Cabaji started, balancing on a unicycle. "My skills are starting to rust...!!" He ended. "Whoohoo...!! Finish Him Off!! Cabaji-san!!" The crew cheered again. The village's chief just looked on with a serious face thinking about something. "You idiot! The one he called for was me, you just stay back!!" Buggy reprimanded Cabaji.

"Aah... and we thought we were gonna see Cabaji-san's acrobat show." The crew said disappointed. "Hey, Why are you challenging me? Do you want fame?!" Buggy asked pointing his pointer at the chief. "THAT'S STUPID!! I'M HERE BECAUSE I WANT TO PROTECT THIS VILLAGE!! BECAUSE I WANT TO PROTECT MY "TREASURE"" The Chief shouted back passionately.

"Huh? What an idiot! The word "Treasure" brings to mind the thoughts of gold, silver and jewels. The owner has to have some sense of dignity and pride of it, before calling it a treasure!!" Buggy laughed cruelly.

"THE VILLAGE IS YOU TREASURE!!? WHAT A BUNCH OF MEANINGLESS WORDS!!!" Buggy shouted degradingly. "DON'T YOU MESS WITH ME...!! I NEVER WOULD'VE DREAMED THAT I'D REALIZED MY LOVE FOR THIS VILLAGE IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR THE LIKES OF YOU!!!" The Chief yelled, one could see veins on his face bulging. "Get Down Here Right Now!!!"

"Go down there?" Buggy grimaced. "I Don't Want To!!" With this he sent his hand down, which grabbed the chief at the neck and rising a bit above ground thus strangulating the chief. "Kyahahahahahaha! Kill him off, Captain!!" The crew cheered once again. "M...Monster...!!" Boodle shouted raising his hands and hitting against his own neck. "Huh! What's this...!" The crew shouted out at Boodle's actions.

Boodle was now coughing up blood. "It Hurts dammit!! Are you an idiot, hitting your own neck...!?!" Buggy shouted, his hand was straining with the effort of still holding Boodle. "Tell me to come down there?! Just who do you think you're talking to with such disrespect, old man?! LET ME TELL YOU WHO i AM!!" Buggy yelled grinning malicious.

*As long as I can't counterattack at least once, I can't close my eyes!!!* The chief thought desperatly, trying to losen the hand grabbing his neck.

"SOON GRAND LINE WILL BE WITHIN MY GRASP...! I'M GOING TO BE THE MAN WHO'S GOT HIS HANDS ON EVERY TREASURE THAT GLITTERS IN THIS WORLD!!! THE WORLD'S TREASURE IS MINE!! IN THIS WORLD, THERE'S GONNA BE NO ONE BUT ME WHO'S GOT ANY 'TREASURE'!!" Buggy shouted ambitiously, already imaging every treasure of his definition.

"If this village means that much to you... I suppose you would be greatly honored to become dust with it." He commented. "What the Hell, You Bastard...!! Fight me!!" The chief yelled out again. "Hoi...whatever....Blow It all Apart!!!" Buggy yelled, having made a face at the chief. "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO THE VILLAGE!! FIGHT ME!!!" The chief yelled out tensely.

Buggy suddenly noticed how the muscles of his hand tensed and looked at the chief. Only he saw a strawhat wearing whitehaired boy holding his hand in a crushing way. "The Strawhat...!!!" Buggy shouted shocked. Luffy was holding the chief. "We have kept our promise... We've come to beat you!!" They grinned menacingly. The hand was then reconnected with Buggy. "SO YOU COME WITHOUT A SINGLE TRACE OF FEAR BY YOUR OWN WILL....! YOU MORONS!! YOU'RE ALL SO DEAD!!!" Buggy shouted.

_~Nami~_

"Listen, I don't care whether you fight or not, you guys do as you wish. I'm just here for the map and the treasure." Nami stated. "Yeah, we know." Roger and Zoro said. "All of you...what did you come back for? You five just stay out of this. This is my war!!" Boodle said still kneeling down. "I'm the one who must protect this village!! Don't interfere!!!" He shouted grabbing once again his spear.

Luffy shoved him head first into an wall knocking him out. "What...?!" Nami asked. Buggy too was confused. Zoro, Roger and Shiro were quite. "You...!! You idiot!! What the hell was that for?!? Why did you do that to the Chief...??" Nami shouted shocked. "

'Cause he would just get in the way!!" Luffy told her grinning. Buggy was speechless. "Nice going, Luffy." Shiro commented. "That was smart thinking... If you had left him alone without a doubt, he would've charged recklessly." Zoro said thoughtful. "It's safer for him to be unconcious." Roger added. "Don't Do Anything Unneccessary!" Nami shouted at Luffy.

"Hey you, huge, red, ugly... BIG NOSE!!" Luffy shouted. The Buggy pirates once again became too shocked to speak. "FIRE THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON-BALL!! FIRE!!" Buggy shouted madly with rage.

"I've got this Luffy."

"BE GONE!!!" Was shouted before the cannon-ball was flying dircetly at Shiro who switched places with Luffy. "Shiro! Dodge!!" Zoro shouted, as everyone else runned away. "Do you really think just because of a cannon-ball.... I'll move a single inch?" Shiro commented raising one hand as the cannon-ball was nearly at him before he catched it, let it spin him around once and throwing it back at the Buggy pirates.

"What the hell is that kid!!?" Buggy screamed, seeing the cannon-ball being catched. "Could the Buggy Special Cannon-ball....!?!" The crew shouted, before they noticed a tiny little detail. "HE THREW IT BACK!!" They all shouted. "Could've said something sooner..." Zoro commented, raising a hand to his face.

Nami just looked completly shellshocked and the bar then exploded, the Buggy pirates were hit too, because of the cannon-ball Shiro threw back. "Yay!! Their number has decreased!! Shall we start?!" Luffy commented grinning at Shiro.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?!" Nami shouted at Shiro. "So much for blowing us up..." Roger said thoughtfully. "They aren't even worthy of being called worms." Shiro said imperiously. Zoro eyed Shiro nervously.

 

* * *

**I: Please leave a Review....**

**Shiro: Are you still depri?**

**I: what gave it away? -staring moodily at Shiro-**

**Roger: Your face ;)**

**I: Wow..... such an achievement.....**

**Shiro: -chuckles-**

**I: I'm your creator! Bow before me! -nose in the air-**

**Shiro: Alright, alright~ -bows mockingly-**

**Roger: Leave  Reviews and I won't sent Shiro after you :D**

 

 

 


	16. Versus! Buggy's Pirate Fleet

**No the dialogue won't happen all the time~**

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

All five of them stared dispassionately at the destroyed bar. "Explain yourselves! I don't understand this at all! From the moment this guy fought with the lion and came back alive!! This isn't humanly possible!!" Nami shouted at Luffy and Shiro. "How the hell did you just catched and threw back that cannon-ball!!" She shouted at Shiro, who only narrowed his eyes shortly but didn't say anything.

"ANSWER ME!!" Nami shouted at him angered but was once again ignored. Shiro suddenly looked up to see two hands holding two crewmembers and a lion was holded up too. "You're chatting around making a lotta noise, like you're not scared..." Buggy said evenly, having used members of his crew to shield himself.

"Using Their Crew As Shields...!" Nami shouted shocked. Luffy, Roger and Shiro were grinning and Zoro stared determinded. "This is the biggest humilation we've ever received under our pirate flag, Captain!" Cabaji commented having used the lion as a shield. "I'm so mad, words fail me..." Buggy said, crossing his arms.

Behind them one could hear panting. "Dammit... I was unconcious...! What is this, this mess...!" Mohji commented. "Mohji...so you're still alive.." Cabaji stated. "Cabaji! You, what the heck did you do to Richie?!" Mohji asked angrily. "....ah this kitten? I was afraid my clothes might get a little dirty, so I just used him as a shield." Cabaji stated mockingly, letting finally go of the lion. "Hey, Richie!! You Okay!?" Mohji asked the coughing and choking lion.

A glare of Cabaji sent the lion hiding behind a wall, shivering like mad. "You Bastard!!" Mohji cursed at Cabaji. That was when he finally noticed Luffy still standing a bit behind Shiro. "Ehck!! The kid in the strawhat!! Captain Buggy, be careful of that kid!! The kid's also one who has gained powers from the "Devil's Fruit"!!" Mohji shouted in fear, his eyes bulging out.

"Devil's Fruit...!! You do know that there are two kids in strawhats... no matter.... but Mohji.. if you knew that already... WHY THE HECK DIDN'T TELL ME SO EARLIER!!!" Buggy shouted annoyed, punching Mohji away. "But, I Did!!" He shouted while he was flying away. He was actually flying straight at Shiro.

"Get Out Of The Way!" He shouted.

"You get out of the way!" Shiro said menacingly before punching Mohji straight to the side. "The fight has begun!" Luffy commented grinning. Nami was hopping over the sliding Mohji, startled. "BUGGY'S PIRATE FLEET'S SANBOUCHOU "CABAJI THE ACROBAT"!! I'LL AVENGE THE PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED TO MY CREW!!" Cabaji yelled out, sword drawn and charging at Shiro. Shiro only looked at him bored, before Zoro stopped Cabaji a few feet in front of him.

"If it's swords, I'm all for it." Zoro commented darkly. "It's an honour, Roronoa Zoro... as a swordsman I get to slay you..." Cabaji replied. Luffy actually noticed Zoro's throbbing wound. "Look, Zoro. I think it's better if I do it. You go take a rest." He said seriously concerned. Because of that Cabaji actually noticed that Zoro was still in pain from the wound his captain gave him.

"Acrobat Technique, "Fire Trick"!" Cabaji yelled, spitting out fire into Zoro's face. Cabaji then kicked him into his hurt waist. Shiro's eyes were narrowed and got an intense orange again. Roger was making sure that he could interfere if neccessary. Zoro screamed out. "Damn it!!" He yelled. "Eh, what's this? I didn't kick you that hard, did I?" Cabaji mocked. "You dirty bastard!! Aiming to the wounded area...!!" Nami shouted.

"Acrobat Technique..." Cabaji started, stabbing his sword into the ground. "Murder Mist Trick!" Cabaji shouted, spinning his sword thus kicking up a cloud of dust. "Some trick...! It's just a cloud of dust!!" Zoro commented before he blocked Cabaji with two of his three Katanas. His wound was spurting out blood because of him bending a bit upwards. Cabaji of course kicked him again on the wound, causing Zoro quit a bit of pain. "That Bastard Did It Again!!" Nami shouted out.

"What's wrong? A grown man rolling around crying out loud is absolutely pathetic to watch..." Cabaji mocked the downed Zoro. "Because of your partner's odd power we've suddenly gone to pieces. Even though you're a "Pirate Hunter", making the Buggy Fleet your enemy was a big mistake." He continued with his monologue atop his unicycle.

Zoro was gasping, trying to stand up. "Fighting with that injury was already too much from the start!!" Nami shouted at the quitly watching Luffy. "Why are you all watching all silent and stone-faced!? That Guy's gonna die!" Nami shouted at the three other boys. "Roronoa Zoro!! Go to the next world!!" Cabaji shouted, charging at Zoro again only to be whacked off his unicycle with the hilt of Zoro's katana.

Cabaji was completly knocked to the side. "What an annoying guy!! Do you find tearing up my wound that much fun!?" Zoro asked, visibly annoyed, before he cut his waist up with his sword completly making the blood spurting out. "What!? He cut himself?!" Cabaji shouted. Nami, Roger and Luffy all looked shocked.

Buggy just looked a bit bored.

"It's nothing." Shiro said looking towards the sky. Zoro huffed out a big breath. "My goal is to become the world's greatest swordsman..." Zoro stated. "What the hell....!?!" Cabaji said. "Is my condition now satisfying enough for you? Lemme teach you the difference in level between us." Zoro stated, drawing out his third katana.

"That's cool!" Luffy commented smiling goofily. "Roronoa Zoro... you impudent fool...!!!" Cabaji stated sweating a bit. Shiro was staring determinded at Buggy and then nodded to himself. He had to do this then...

 


	17. Difference in Level

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

Zoro's katana was still dripping blood. "Aah...! Just looking at him makes me feel like he's going to collapse any second." Nami said shakily. "Go Zoro!!" Luffy and Roger shouted. "To anyone that calls himself a swordsman... I won't allow to lose even once to him!!" Zoro stated.

Shiro was smirking but only Buggy saw him smirking. "Oho...you got a strong determination there... but don't worry fighting me with such a serious injury, you can use that as an excuse when I defeat you." Cabaji stated smirking. "...Nonsense!! With this sort of injury, if I lose against the likes of you, my future carries an obvious fate..." Zoro laughed mockingly at Cabaji. "...! You asshole....!!!" Cabaji stated beginning to sweat again. Buggy was still looking at Shiro intently.

"Hey!" Nami tapped Luffy on the shoulder. "Behind the destroyed pub there's a warehouse. Their treasure is there and the 'Grand Line' Map is probably still with Buggy. Since the pirates are still unconscious, I'll use the moment to slip over there, and after I acquire the warehouse's treasure, I'll make my escape. Since whether you win the fight or not, has nothing to do with me! But if you actually manage to fulfill your part and get the map... let's 'cooperate' again when that happens! Then off I go! I wish you a good fight!" Nami shouted running off. "Okay, thanks." Luffy answered grinning. Roger was grinning at the sky before it turned to a frown as he looked at Shiro.

"Take a taste of the best trick that I have!!" Cabaji stated towards Zoro. Buggy still watching. "Acrobat Technique! "One Hundred Tops Typhoon"!!" with this he threw thousands of spinning gyroscopes at Zoro. "Acrobat Technique! "Wall Riding"!" Cabaji shouted again.

Cycling up a wall with his unicycle. Zoro managed to defend himself from the gyroscopes when he noticed Cabaji coming from above. "Acrobat Technique!! "Midsummer Firecrackers Ignition"!!" Cabaji shouted out. "That's high up..." Roger commented as he and Luffy looked at Cabaji. "Direct Stab!!" Cabaji shouted having turned his katana downwards. He then began to fall at Zoro.

Buggy sent his hand to help him. "Ground Runner "Bara Bara Cannon"!!" Buggy shouted. His hand was flying directly at Zoro as Cabaji was falling down to impale Zoro. "Cabaji! I'll grab him in place, so finish Zoro off!!" Buggy shouted grinning. "Yes Captain!" Cabaji grinned. Zoro got wide eyed. "That Bastard..!!" He managed to shout.

When suddenly Shiro stomped on said hand that was just about to pass him by. Buggy shouted out at the intense pain that caused him. "Shiro!" Zoro shouted. "Forgot me, mmmh?" Shiro said his eyes shadowed by his strawhat. "DON'T INTERFERE WITH ZORO'S FIGHT!!" Showing his intensly glowing orange eyes.

"You Asshole..." Buggy got out.

"Hoo.." Zoro grinned. "Even without the Captain's help finishing you off will be a piece of cake!!" Cabaji shouted. Shortly before he could hit Zoro, he slid away from the spot he had been standing on. Zoro was now gasping again, his wound throbbing with all that movement involved. "Stop now... I'm tired..." One could hear Zoro say.

"You're tired? Hahahahahaha. Are you getting anemia? You've finally given up. Well I suppose it was obvious....!! I mean, it'ss a substantail effort you make just to stay standing." Cabaji mocked his hand about to brush his hair back.

Zoro just kicked his unicycle out of the way, making Cabaji lying on the ground. "I meant I'm tired of being the opponent of someone... who has such pitiful skills!!" Zoro stated a vein having appeared on his right cheek.

"Then let me finish you off now! With my real sword skills!!!" Cabaji charged at Zoro again. Everyone just stared. Zoro got into an stance. "Oni..." He started and was already charging at Cabaji, cutting him open. "GIRI!!!"

"Cabaji!!" Buggy shouted out. "Damn it...!! The world's best pirate at the likes of a common thief...!!" Cabaji managed out. "So Shameful..!!

Zoro was panting heavily. "Not a common thief, but a pirate!!" He said as he fainted too. "Guys... I'm gonna sleep." Zoro stated from the ground. "Yeah, you sleep." Luffy said sitting down, Roger too was sitting down. "Now I'll finish this off." Shiro stated his back turned to Zoro.

"You mean you guys... ARE PIRATES!!?" Buggy shouted. "Yeah! Hand over the "Grand Line" Map!!" Shiro stated. "So that was your goal...that place isn't exactly somewhere nameless pirates like yourselves can go as they please. SO WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO THERE!! YOU WANNA GO HAVE A SIGHTSEEING TOUR!!!!?" Buggy shouted at them.

"I'm gonna become the Pirate King." Luffy stated still sitting. Buggy made a face. "Don't Kid Around!!! You Idiotic Fool!!!! You Become Pirate King!? Then I'm A God!! The Person Who'll Get His Hands On All The Treasure In The World Will Be Me!! Don't Even Dream About It!!!" Buggy shouted. "Stop insulting my Captain, skip the lecture and let's start!!" Shiro stated, standing with crossed arms there. "You're being too loud, I'm getting a headache..."

"Yayayayayayaht!! Watch your mouth, brat!!" Buggy replied. His knifes shining. "Seeing your and your captains straw hat reminds me of a guy I knew long time ago. The impudent redhaired guy...!!!" Buggy stated angered. Shiro didn't show any reaction at the revelation. "....redhaired!?" Luffy asked.

 


	18. Buggy The Clown Pirate

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

Four people were downed.

"Redhaired? Do you know Shanks?!" Roger asked holding Luffy back from rearing up. "What's this...? Looks like you are considerable interested. I know him, but why do you want to know?" Buggy asked. "Where is he now?" Luffy asked curiosly.

"Where...? Well...if I know then I know, and if I don't know then I could also not know anything at all....!" Buggy answered grinning. "That's proof enough that you and your pathetic little crew are useless trash." Shiro said evenly. "Whaddya mean "useless trash", You Uncivilized Buffoon!!" Buggy shouted.

"I'm saying that I'm not a nice enough guy to tell you information that you want to know even if it's your last wish before you die...." Buggy clarified. "Then, for my Captain, let me make you say it by force!" Shiro stated. "Kuhahaha! Before you hear it... you're going to be dead." Buggy shouted, stomping on the ground thus revealing a knife hidden in the front of his soles.

"Even though you are strong, there are still some things that won't be blocked by you." Shiro smirked evily at that, one hand at his sword. "I'll give you the first shot...but only because you amuse me so~" He said.

"Ba-Ra Ba-Ra...." Buggy started getting into a stance. "Windmill!!" With that Buggy sent his lower body spinning at Shiro, who just jumped over it. "Moving here and there in the air...!" Buggy began getting his knives ready. "Is most likely impossible!!" He sent a barrage of knives towards Shiro who was still in the air.

"Why not?" He asked curiosly as he danced around all the knifes in the air before he landed again. "Oho!! So you can do things like that!! How interesting!!" Buggy stated grinning. "You're an interesting person too, if only because of your uselessness." Shiro stated, cocking his fist back.

"Wing of..." He punched the air in front of him. "The Dove." Sending an air wave out at Buggy who tried to dodge the image of a dove's wing but got hit somewhat with the shockwave. "It's an interesting ability, but....!! Now your defenceless and full of weaknesses!" Buggy shouted, charging at Shiro knives raised.

"A million..." Shiro stated quitly, smirking broadly. "stars." With that, he drew his sword and began to do a complicate looking swordsdance. "Bara Bara Emergency Escape!!" Buggy shouted at seeing how minimal his body would have been sliced to, Shiro had hit one of the fallen stone's of the destroyed bar.

With that his body immediatly seperated and retreated several feet away from the whitehaired strawhat. "Damn, that was close..." Buggy stated sweating. "But your not much of a threat, brat..." Buggy stated mockingly. "Says the weakwilled baka..." Shiro stated still smirking. "You and your crew are all a lot of weaklings! It's so amusing playing cat and mouse with you..." Shiro stated, his eyes still glowing.

* * *

_~With Nami~_

"H...how is it possible for such a fight...!!" Nami stated shocked from her watching place.

"Hey...did you just see that...?",

"Idiot, pretend you've fainted..we've no chance of living if...if we get caught into a fight like that." Buggy's crew members whispered.

* * *

_~Back with the fight~_

"Bara Bara Cannon!!" Buggy shouted out sending his hand, which was holding four knives at Shiro. Shiro only tilted his head to the side and the only thing that got hurt was his strawhat, plopping said object towards the ground.

"Could you maybe aim a little lower, maybe you would hit something then." Shiro commented mockingly. "What?! Aren't you mad that I destroyed you hat?" "I am, but in the end you will lose humilatingly." Shiro answered. *I'm somewhat glad he didn't get Luffy's...* "Is that hat that precious to you?" Buggy commented smirking.

* * *

_~Nami~_

*That looks exactly like Luffy's... with the exception of the band.*

* * *

_~At the Fight~_

"Yes." Shiro answered, having picked up his hat and inspected it. Behind them Buggy's hand rose itself again and shot at the strawhat in Shiro's hand, skewering it. "If it's that precious to you then why don't you protect it properly!!!" Buggy shouted.

Luffy himself was remembering the time Shanks gifted him his hat. He had once asked Shiro where he got his. *That old hat? It's a symbol of my promise to myself.* Was all he got as an answer.

Buggy was now bragging about having skewered Shiro's hat. Shiro's shoulders were shaking and his hair without his hat looked spiked up. "Are you going ot cry?" Buggy asked mockingly. Suddenly everyone heard Shiro laughing creepily out loud. They all looked at the teen in terror as he stopped and smirked at Buggy.

Before snipping his fingers and then he didn't do anything. "What? That's all you got?" Buggy spitted on Shiro's hat, when suddenly the long band around the hat began to rise like a snake. It was aiming at Buggy.

"Bara Bara Emergency escape!!" He shouted as one of the ends shot towards his neck, thus seperating his body and his head. That was not enough as the other end has punched him hard in the stomach. "You really shouldn't underestimate my hat." Shiro commented idly. Roger and Luffy had stars in their eyes. "So coooool!!" Was all they said.

 


	19. Devil's Fruit

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

 

Buggy was falling down after the hard hit he took from Shiro's hat. "Really? Did you have to slice my hat up like that?" Shiro asked mockingly as he looked at his hat. "You even spat on it..." Shiro said, taking his hat an then rubbed the spit on part onto Buggy's mouth with a gentle smile.

"Puuht! Puuuheht!! That's dirty, stop it!" Buggy managed to splutter out. "It's you own salvia." Shiro said quitly. "As I already said better you not underestimate my hat again. As for redhaired Shanks you better spill now!" Shiro stated suddenly looking like a mad man walking.

"Mmpf! I knew Shanks since the beginning when we were both just boys on a pirate ship, we were comrades.." Buggy was interrupted as he was slapped hard. Luffy himself was trying hard to restrain his anger. "It's obvious that that isn't really true..." Shiro said thoughtfully.

"Ouch! It doesn't matter what sort of relationship you all had with Shanks!! It's my own choice how I can speak of him!!" Buggy commented sweating heavily. "TAKE THIS!! BA....RA....BA....RA...." Buggy continued stretching out his arms. "STAY STILL...!!" Shiro shouted punching him hard on the head. Buggy made a funny noise. They all stared at Shiro wondering.

* * *

_~Buggy crew and Nami~_

".....hey....isn't our captain... kinda losing....?!", "D...don't say such stupid things! Do you think Captain Buggy will actualy lose? Captain's real skills will start now! ...Most likely!" The crew members whispered to each other.

"Aiyayah...I was so fascinated, I kept on watching.... I've got to quickly steal the warehouse treasure and run away!" Nami said, shocked.

* * *

_~Villagers' Shelter Place~_

"It's too strange!! It's been so long and the chief still hasn't returned..." A villager comtemplated. "That man... making the townspeople worry..." An elderly man complained. "Something's definitely happened in the village...",

"Yeah... and we've also heard a couple of cannon noises..." The villagers said worried. "...Alright. I'm going to go check out the village and return shortly. You all wait here!" The elderly man said. Shocking the villagers. "You must not go alone! I'll go too!" One said. "Fool! The ones at the village are pirates! Buggy's crew is known for being low and dirty!!" Elderly man said.

"That's why we really have to go! If we can't protect our own chief, how could anyone call us villagers!" The villages protested getting their weapons ready. "It's useless to try and stop us...since it's a voluntary action we're all taking!" The villagers shouted. "......Do whatever you want!!" The elderly man said. "Let's go!" The villagers shouted.

* * *

_~Back to the pirates~_

"Throghout my whole life, even until today, there has not been a single person who has made me madder than he did!!" Buggy said angrily, getting up. "THAT BASTARD, HE....HE TOOK A TREMENDOUS AMOUNT OF TREASURE FROM ME!!!!" Buggy shouted. Shiro, Luffy and Roger looked up at that. "I can't forgive him!!" Buggy said.

* * *

_~In memory~_

"Oooh, they're fighting again!", "Hahaha. Fight, Fight!! Don't lose to each other!!" Cheering was heard onboard of the pirateship. "It's the north pole!!" A young Buggy shouted at Shanks. "No, It's the south pole!!" An equally young Shanks shouted back.

"You're still insisting on that, moron!",

"Of course! I'm telling you I'm right!!"

Buggy and Shanks fought each other.

"Enough is enough!!" An other crewmember bonked them both on the head. "You two always gonna fight or what!?!" He continued. "I can't see why whether the North Pole or the South Pole is colder has to do with you!! If you want to know so badly, go to both places and check for yourself!! Idiots..." The member said pointing his pointer at them.

"A vessel is coming from the North West!!" A watchman shouted. "Okay!! Attack!! Let's start the action!!!" The pirates shouted, their swords, knives and weapons all drawn. "Looks like you're excited, Buggy." Shanks stated looking at Buggy, who was ginning broadly.

"A vessel's the same as a treasure box!! The most important thing to a pirate is his loot!!" Buggy stated holding two knives. "Well, that's one thing...." Shanks said drawing his sword. "It's not just One Thing...It's Everything!!" Buggy shouted at Shanks. "Too nice for your own good. You and this ship's pirates.... don't treat treasure enough!! You don't know what a pirate really is!!" Buggy stated smirking.

The pirates were defeating the other people on the vessel. Buggy meanwhile found a treasure map, with a marking on it. He made sure to hide it from the others.

"Oi Buggy... let's celebrate together! We found a weird treasure, too!" Shanks stated hanging onto the door a bottle of alcohol in his hand. "W...w....Whaddya mean Treasure... I didn't do Anything at All!! I Don't know Anything!!" Buggy said his eyes bulging at Shanks.

"Whatcha talking about?" Shanks asked. "We too one day, will get off this ship." Buggy grinned. "Of couse we will....if I get to have my own ship I'm planning to go around and see the world, as a pirate, of couse." Shanks stated. "Hehehng!! Talking absolute nonsense as usual." Buggy laughed out.

"Oh yeah!?" Shanks asked, already mor than a bit drunk. "I can understand and accept your fighting skills...If it weren't for your crazy way of thinking I wouldn't mind taking you in as my crew member..." Buggy commented. "Your follower!? Like I want to be!! Because we think so differently we just need to travel the path that each thinks best. That's what a Pirate Life is like!!" Shanks stated drinking the alcohol from the bottle.

"Hahahaha!! It's funny to hear things about pirates from your mouth... but if that happens...then when we meet each other at sea again...we'll meet as enemies!" Buggy answered in reply. "Yep. That's just another part of a pirate's life." Shanks replied. "....what the hell you're talking about...?" Buggy commented, looking at Shanks strangly.

"Hey, didn't you just say something about some weird treasure?" Buggy asked. "Hmm... yes, we've got this "Devil's Fruit"." Shanks answered. "I once heard that the Devil's fruits are all the Sea-devil's incarnations.... if you eat it, you'll gain a special ability, but you won't be able to swim. The captain sai that whoever wants to eat it can have it......" Shanks stated laughing.

"Kuhahahaha! Don't wanna eat that sorta thing and end up undable to swim for the rest of my life..." Buggy commented thinking about his treasure map. "But that odd fruit... turns out it sells for around 100 Million Beli if you can believe it." Shanks said. "What? Is That True!!" Buggy shouted his eyes bulging out. He thought with 100 Million Beli, the treasure goddess must be smiling down at him right now!

"Pirate Trainee Buggy...! He will eat the Devil's Fruit!!" Buggy shouted, holding out a weirdly shaped fruit wiht swirls on it. "Hahahah...being young is a wonderful thing, since you can be so carefree...",

"Good going Buggy. I have more respect for you now!!" The crew shouted.

Buggy than ate the whole Fruit. "So how is it Buggy? Feel any difference in your body?" A crew member asked. "No...not really..." Buggy replied patting his stomach. "What?! Was it a fake?",

"Well the story of the devil's fruit was a rumored story from the start." The crew thoughtfully wondered.

Buggy had them all watch him consume a fake Devil's Fruit. Now he had a Fruit to sell and a treasure map to find a big treasure. He was bragging about it when he was shocked by Shanks appearance. Buggy had the Devil's Fruit inside his mouth. Shanks just warned him not to steal to much food or the cook will get mad.

Making Buggy think that the danger passed, but then Shanks reapeared again shocking Buggy so much that he swallowed the Fruit. Buggy was furios at that and then his map flew into the ocean. Buggy jumped after it, then in the water he realized that he couldn't move properly. He called for help, the crew seemed to forgot that maybe he really ate a real Devil's Fruit. Shanks jumped in to save Buggy.

* * *

_~Present~_

"So I ate a hundred Million Beli worth fruit...and became unable to swim!! And I also missed the treasure lying on the seabed!!" Buggy stated gritting his teeth. "So Shanks saved your life?" Luffy asked innocently. "Luffy....that's not the point." Shiro said.

"I'm not talking about that part!!! Because of that idiot my future life plans were postponed for ten years!!!" Buggy shouted madly. "So that's why I promised myself!! If I can't get anything under the sea then I'd settle fro every treasure above it!!! With this Devil's Fruit Power!!" Buggy shouted separating his body into two.

His upper body flying up. "Because of that who ever touches my treasure.... whoever that is I never...!" Buggy looked at Nami into the distance. Shiro looked up at that. "LEAVE THEM ALIVE!!!!" Buggy yelled madly his upper body shooting towards the thief.

 


	20. A Thief's Philosophy

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

"PUT MY TREASURE DOWN!!" Buggy shouted at Nami, who was holding a bag of treasures. "Crap! He Noticed Me!!" Nami stated nervously. Shiro looked on at the spectacle.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU THINK YOU COULD FOOL ME, NAMI!! LET ME SEND YOU PAINFULLY TO THE NETHERWORLD!!!" Buggy shouted. At that sentence Shiro looked contemplatingly at the lower body of Buggy still standing in front of him, than at his sword.

"I'm not giving you a single thing!!" Nami screamed and tried to run. Buggy suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream. They all looked shocked at Buggy and then at Shiro who as they saw had hit Buggy between the nuts with his swords sheeth.

"Ouch....that was properly full strenght too..." Roger mumbled wincing.

Buggy's upper body fell down before Nami. "D...damn brat!!! Dare to kick my bottom half...!!!" Buggy shouted, still crying from the pain. "Your opponent..." Shiro said quitly, looking disdainfully at Buggy. "...is still me."

"I'm alive..." Nami sighed out. "Put that treasure down and go somewhere safer!!" Shiro commanded. "You will only get in the way otherwise." He narrowed his eyes. "Put the treasure down and go!? I don't want to!! Why should I leave my treasure behind?!" Nami shouted defiantly.

"Y...you're t..treasure?" Buggy muttered. "Of couse!!!! Since I'm a Pirate-Treasure Thief and I just stole from a pirate, I'm telling you this treasure is mine!!!" Nami shouted clenching her fist. "I see..." Luffy murmured.

"What nonsense!! That Treasure's mine!! Do you think that if you steal it it's yours!!? How the hell were you brought up?!" Buggy shouted. "A lecture from a bad guy? Stop that nonsense..." Nami answered.

"What!?" Buggy demanded. "I don't think I've done anything bad enough to be lectured by a pirate!" Nami stated sticking her tongue out. "You're prepared for this, aren't you, Nami...!!" Buggy stated grimmfaced. "BA....RA....BA....RA...." He shouted, his lower body was moving. "FESTIVAL!!!" Buggy shouted having separated himself into quite a lot of pieces.

Shiro just stared blankly at the body parts flying around.

"Kuhahahahahahahaha!!!! See if you can protect your friend now!" Buggy shouted at Shiro. "Damn it! There should be a limit to this Bara Bara!!" Luffy shouted out. "If it's like this, there's no way Shiro can fight him!!" He continued.

"I wouldn't bet on it....his sword isn't called a Devilsword for nothing." Roger stated. Shiro was swinging his sword, Kuroyami, around and suddenly an intense heat made itself known. Kuroyami was literally on fire. "How about I slice up your feet?" He asked sadistically.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TREASURE!!" Buggy shouted still chasing Nami, who refused.

One foot was send flying before landing on the flat side of the flaming sword, immediatly burning of the soles and giving Buggy the sensation his foot is about to melt. "How's that?" Shiro asked smirking. Buggy still hasn't given up chasing Nami. Shiro let the foot dropp then stabbed it with his sword.

"Pretty tough, mmmh?" Shiro stated letting the sword were it was. "Stop it you brat!!" Buggy shouted, turning his back to Nami. Nami meanwhile grabbed the bag filled with treasure. "The one that's got to stop...!" She stated, getting Buggy's attention. "Is You!!" Nami shouted, throwing the bag at Buggy's face.

Everything was quite, Kuroyami stopped burning and Shiro yawned. Buggy was grinning, having grabbed the bag. "The Treasure...has been returned...!" He stated creepily. "Huh...!! Let Go!" Nami shouted. "Let go...? The one who should let it go is you!!!" Buggy replied. Shiro was running towards the two extremely fast.

"It's my treasure!!" Buggy shouted. "I just told you that your opponent..." Shiro stated commandingly, his sword drawn, getting Buggy's attention. "Is Me!!!" Shiro stated madly, hitting Buggy with the flatside of his sword which knocked him out. "Bullseye." Shiro stated smirking. "That last one...was for the village chief!" Shiro stated wiping away a bit of blood that was dribbling down his mouth.

Nami was speechless. "Thank you. Thanks to you, I'm alive." Nami stated. "Hmmm? Don't worry about it." Luffy stated grinning having come up to them with Roger. "The map..." Shiro reminded quitly. "Aah!! My treasure got scattered everywhere!!" Nami realized. Roger meanwhile has took a map from the k.o.ed Buggy. "Alright!! We've finally got it. The "Grand Line" Map!!" He shouted.

"Wait...! Wait, you brat!!" Buggy rised again. "Eh? You're still alive." Luffy stated cocking his head to the side. "I'll kill you all once and for all!! Gather up!! BARA BARA PARTS!!!!" Buggy shouted but only his hands and feet replied to the request. "You wouldn't happen to be looking...for these, would you?" Roger stated, sitting atop the bound body parts.

"Yikes!!! My body parts!!" Buggy shrieked. "Hahahahahahahahaha!! You definitely have some cool skills, Roger! Leave the rest to me!!" Luffy stated raising one hand into Buggy's direction. "Get lost, Buggy... Magi Magi...." Luffy said grinning. "Stooooooooooooooppp!!!!" Buggy shouted. "Cannon!!" With that a conzentrated beam of purple hit Buggy sending him flying highly up and away.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I should explain:  
> "I said"  
> *I thought*  
> +Complete different kind of POV+  
> ~Scene Change~


End file.
